RWBY Let's Play!
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master.
1. Let's Play Silent Hill

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Silent Hill_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Silent Hill._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Silent Hill. Please do not sue me._

* * *

><p>Ruby was in a video game store, run by an elderly gentleman who used to be the proprietor of 'F<em>rom Dust Till Dawn<em>'. In recognition of Ruby's effort that night to stop the dust robbery by Torchwick, the kindly shopkeep allowed Ruby to take any game she wanted. Ruby held an old-styled plastic case from an outdated console system in her hands. Looking at the publishing date, the game was released before Ruby was even born.

_Silent Hill_, huh?

"I wonder what this game is about? Hm... well there's a picture of a guy's face, a girl walking off, and a woman all in gray... maybe it's a romance drama?" Ruby turned the game around and saw it was rated '_M for Mature_'. "Maybe it's a steamy romance drama? Yang never let me watch those as a kid... but I'm not a kid anymore!"

That settles it, Ruby is going to play _Silent Hill_.

Ruby skipped all the way back to the Beacon dormitory with her gift from the shopkeep in hand. She pulled out an old television set and a dusty SchneeStation One, hooked it all up (red to red, white to white, yellow to yellow) and got started.

A warning flashed by the screen: '_There are violent and disturbing images in this game_.'

"Heh, how bad could it be?"

A few minutes later, Ruby was sobbing uncontrollably with Yang holding her tight. Her screams brought the rest of her team back to the dorm from the four corners of Beacon. Yang did her best to comfort her sister, patting her head gently and asking, "there, there, what's the matter?"

"Th-th-that g-game! I-it's scary!" Ruby sobbed as violent and disturbing images flooded her mind.

Weiss picked the old disc cover, "_Silent Hill_? What's this? Some kind of low-class entertainment?"

"It's a videogame, Weiss. And it sounds awfully familiar..." Blake rubbed her chin in thought. "I'm certain I've heard someone talk about it before..."

"Well, whatever it is, nobody's going to play it anymore!" Yang shouted. She had assume the role as team captain while Ruby was mentally incapacitated (read: sobbing uncontrollably in Yang's ample chest). Yang controlled to gently stroke Ruby's head, "there, there, little sis... it's alright. No more scary games..."

"B-but Yang! I-I want to finish it!"

The three other girls in the room stared at Ruby and in a collective voice exclaimed, "What."

Ruby rubbed her eyes cleaned. "I'm a h-huntress! I need to finish this! Finish what we started. I... I can do this. Yang, Weiss, Blake, are you with me?"

The three girls looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright, lil sis we're with you all the way!"

A few more minutes later, there was furious knocking on Team JNPR's door. The four girls of Team RWBY were visibly shaken and drenched in sweat, tears, and terror.

"Jaune! Get your Weiss-rejected butt out here!" Yang shouted. Her lips and hands were trembling from fright. "C-Come on! It's almost sundown!"

"Hey!" Weiss snapped. "It's not my fault he's not up to my standards. B-But I m-might change his mind if he can do really do it..."

"Jaune said he played _Silent Hill_ before... I remember now... he should know. He has to know." Blake shuddered to herself and rubbed her arms. Her eyes darted around the darkened corners of hallways.

Ruby clutched tighter onto Yang when Jaune opened the door.

"Uh... sup, ladies?"

Yang's hands shot up. With a tight grip, she held Jaune high in the air by the scruff of his shirt. "Blake tells me you've played _Silent Hill_ before! Is this true!?"

"What? H-Hey, let me down," Jaune pleaded.

Yang hoisted Jaune higher into the air. Her grip tightened. "Answer!"

"Y-Yes! It's true! Let me down!"

"Can you beat it?"

"Wh-what?"

"Can. You. Beat. _Silent Hill_?"

"Wh-wha-"

"Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you, rejected Weiss trash, say 'what' again!"

"Yes! I can beat it!"

Yang dropped Jaune on his butt. "Good. You're going to beat _Silent Hill_ for us."

And with that, Jaune found himself sitting on the floor in front of Team RWBY's giant television set, courtesy of Weiss Schnee. Behind Jaune, was a sofa with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss huddled together with blankets and pillows-all of them ready to cover their eyes and ears at a moment's notice.

"Just for the record, I'm not scared," Weiss said as she held onto Zwei. "And I'm only holding onto Zwei because _he's_ the one that's scared. Not me. Nope."

Zwei barked happily.

"So... where did you guys get stuck at?" Jaune finished booting up the game and turned to look behind him.

The four girls looked at each other before replying in unison, "after the intro movie."

"Wait. You didn't even get past the intro movie?" Jaune pressed start for a '_New Game_'. The movie began playing showing images of a girl covered in bandages, nurses deep in uncanny valley and flashes of insanity. "Neat. This brings back memories."

"Sh-she's alright, r-right?" Ruby asked with a trembling lips. "Th-that girl? His daughter, Cheryl."

"Oh her? Yeah, she's fine... I think. I just want to go around and do stuff," said Jaune as he began moving through the fog town of Silent Hill. "Man... this is neat. So this is the Fog World."

"F-fog world?"

"Yeah, it's like the manifestation of a girl's traumatic and lonely childhood."

Weiss held Zwei tighter.

"Th-the fog clears up, r-right? I-I mean th-this game c-certainly has to have r-realistic w-weather," said Weiss as her eyes widened with each step Jaune took in the game as Harry Mason.

"No... well kind of? Wait until we get to the Otherworld."

"O-Otherworld?" Blake asked. "I-is th-that like... heaven... o-or... H-E-double hockey-sticks?"

"H-E-double-hockey-sticks," Jaune replied casually. "Oh hey look it's the Grey Children."

A bunch of small grey-looking children wielding knives began chasing Jaune as he ran away. "Guess I'm cornered."

"What are you doing!? Fight back! Don't you have a weapon!? Anything!?" Weiss screamed. "You're a man aren't you!? Kick them! Kick their filthy grey teeth in!"

"Calm down, Weiss. It's scripted." Jaune's character woke up in diner. "Oh hey, it's the radio."

A high pitched sound screeched in room as Schnee-ony Surround Sound System, S4 for short, gave a realistic overture of a crackling static. "Wh-what's that!" Yang squealed.

"The radio? It goes off when enemies are near."

"Enemies?" Yang wondered aloud. "You mean you're actually fighting things in-WHAT THE F-"

A huge gigantic black mass that resembled a dog leaped out at the screen. The four girls of Team RWBY scream and cried in horror as Jaune showed no reaction. With precise button presses, he laid low the beast.

"So that was a Groaner. They're like demon dogs? There's also the Wormheads later. They're basically upgraded Groaners but with you know... worms for a head."

"There's m-more?" Yang asked.

"N-Not that I'm scared or anything... but I didn't ask for more," Weiss whimpered.

"What else do you fight," Blake asked innocently. "I'm curious."

"Demons, monsters, puppets, and you know stuff like that," Jaune listed without looking behind him. "Well of course you have to fight things. What kind of game would it be without antagonists?" Jaune began making his way around town. "Gotta check the school, that's the first place you go to check for missing little girls."

"Why are we in this town again?" Weiss asked in a terrified voice, her grip on Zwei tightening. "I mean, I get the guy wants to take his daughter on a vacation and he got into a car accident and now she's missing... but come on! Just leave her go! You can always get a new daughter; you can't replace your sanity."

Yang slapped Weiss by the back of head.

"No one gets left behind!" Yang declared before in a quiet voice, "but there can be exceptions..."

Weiss rubbed the back of her head, "owie, owie, owie..."

Jaune wasn't paying attention as he had found bullets for his gun.

"Finally!" Weiss exclaimed excitedly. "Bullets. Now you can teach those evil friends a lesson with the state of the art... wait... why does he only have a pea shooter?"

"You mean the handgun?" Jaune asked.

"Doesn't he get like... an assault rifle or a sniper rifle? At least a bazooka?"

"No... there's an old double-barrel shotgun and a long sword I think but nothing bigger than that."

"Wait, so you're telling me you have to beat this game with nothing more than grandpa's blunderbuss and oversize knives? Are you kidding me? Where's the _firepower_? Where's the...Jaune, where are you going?"

"The hospital."

"Oh thank goodness," Weiss sighed in relief loosening her hold on Zwei. Zwei his paws like the cute little dog he is. "Finally somewhere safe where healing and restoration can occur. See girls? Finally we can regenerate our health and rest and we continue this game refreshed and re-energized."

Blake shook her head. "Weiss... if this game has taught me anything it's that..."

Moments later, the RWBY girls saw their first ever nurse. A faceless being with ample bosom and bloodied uniform. They made a dreadful sound hobbling over through the darkened hallways of the hospital.

Ruby was sobbing. "I thought nurses were supposed to be nice!"

Yang's eye twitched. "She's got some... mass in that shirt of hers..."

Blake sighed. "I think I'm getting used to this now."

Weiss screamed. "Why does this game exist!?"

"It's fun," Jaune replied as he began stabbing nurses in the game. "It's a timeless tale of a man doing whatever it takes to save his daughter despite the personal trauma he has to go through personified in the town of Silent Hill. Pretty beautiful actually."

Weiss' mouth dropped and so did Zwei who began running around in circles chasing his tail.

"You're kidding me, right? This game? Beautiful? It should be banned!"

"Konami's made sequels."

"No... no... No!"

Weiss frantically dialed her phone. "Father! Buy out Konami! You've heard of them? Great! Look, father... you've got to stop them from... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY BOUGHT THEM OUT AND GREEN LIT A NEW SILENT HILL GAME? ARGH! USELESS!"

Weiss threw her phone out the window.

"Uh... everything all right, Weiss?" Jaune asked over Ruby's sobs. Ruby's head was buried deep into Yang's chest and made cries for her 'mommy' while Yang patted it gently.

"No! My father said he's not shutting down Konami. Instead, he gave them a blank check to work on a reboot of the damn series!"

Jaune smiled. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. That's great!" Jaune continued on his merry way stabbing grotesque phenomenons in bloodied hallways. "This is the Otherworld by the way.

Blake closed her eyes. "This was everything I expected and more."

Weiss returned to her seat, doing her best to look away from the screen and drown out the screams.

"And who the hell is Hideo Kojima, anyways!?"

* * *

><p><em>RWBY's Let's Play Silent Hill Fin<em>

**Author's Notes:**_ I have other games in mind that I'll get to them... when I get to them._


	2. Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Five Nights at Freddy's._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Five Nights at Freddy's. Please do not sue me. Five Nights at Freddy's is also on Steam for like, 5 USD, so I'd recommend getting it if you got the means. Also Steam doesn't actually work like how this fic describes but meh. MEH._

**Special Thanks to:** _narutochaos22 for editing, spell-checking, grammar-fixing because God Emperor knows I don't do it._

* * *

><p>"That last game was too scary!" Ruby cried to the shopkeeper.<p>

The elderly man rubbed the back of his head with one hand while he held the case of _Silent Hill_ in the other. The young girl before him had done her best to thwart a robbery of Dust shop. To reward her, the shopkeep had allowed her to take any game of her choosing from his new video game shop for free.

But it seemed this particular game was too scary.

"Tell you what, little miss. I got here one of them Steam Vouchers. It lets you buy any game with it. So how about you take this and browse it for whatever it's worth?"

Ruby took the Steam Card into her hands. It was black and sleek and from the Valve Corporation.

"Okay!" Ruby said cheerfully and skipped back to the dorms.

Taking Weiss' laptop, Ruby began followed the directions on the card to download Steam and inputting the necessary codes. Soon, she was given a bunch of games on her homepage with a variety of sales and weekend giveaways.

"Hm… it says here to put what games I've tried before… But I've only watched Jaune play _Silent Hill_…"

Carefully entering each key one by one, Ruby typed in the only game she's played. Then popped up a variety of recommendations.

"Whoa! This is so cool! Wow, I can play any of these games?" Ruby smiled to herself as she browsed through the icons before her eyes settled on one at the top of her recommendations list: it had a picture of a bear.

"What's this…? _Five Nights at Freddy's_?"

Ruby clicked on the game and read the description.

'_Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course; and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds!_'

Ruby giggled to herself. She always wanted a summer job!

A few minutes later, Weiss entered the the Team RWBY dorm and found her team captain sobbing all over her precious Schnee-ple laptop.

"Ruby! Stop crying all over my laptop. _Gah_! Who said you could use it? Great… now my keys are all wet… wait. Why are you crying?"

Ruby, still crying, pointed towards the screen.

"Freddy!"

Weiss looked at the screen. All she saw was a dimly lit office with a fan and a desk covered in cobwebs. There was a poster that said celebrate in the top left of the office and handdrawn pictures of cute things in the top right. It was unsettling, sure, but how was this able to reduce Ruby to sobs scary?

"Ruby… I don't really see what's so-huh?"

The dim light in the office went dark. The fan stopped spinning. The power was gone. It was pure and pitched blackness. A sense of dread came over Weiss who glued her eyes to the screen. The only sounds she heard was Ruby's sobs as she buried her head into her arms flat onto the desk.

Then came the mechanical bunny leaping from the shadows.

All her life, Weiss wanted to get away from business. Her father's expectations, her sister's embrace of the legacy, everything about her life revolved around the business. Weiss came to Beacon to get away from all that legality and money.

But everytime she tries to leave, it just keeps pulling her back.

Weiss sat down in the chair and took in deep, long breaths. The loading screen was that of a fuzzy security camera with an animatronic bear giving an ominous side glance towards her. Ruby sat beside Weiss, her head buried in Weiss' shoulder with Zwei tucked in her arms.

Once again, Weiss would have to get back into business. This time, it wasn't the business of Dust, but that of watching animatronic animals at night.

"W-We gotta finish this, Weiss," Ruby quietly declared.

"Y-Yeah… g-got it. S-so… we're a security guard…" Weiss listened to the phone call from her character's predecessor as she began checking the security cameras. "...and we're working on the graveyard shift at Freddy's."

Ruby's head was still buried in Weiss' shoulder.

"Y-yeah."

Weiss took in another deep breath.

"_The Bite of '87…_" Weiss repeated as her predecessor explained how the animatronic animals would wander in a free-roaming mode and demonstrate how human body can live without their frontal lobe. Also, if they spot you, they will try to forcibly stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit filled with wires and animatronic devices until your eyes pop from the costume sockets.

"W-Weiss! I'm scared!" Ruby cried clutching onto Zwei tighter.

"So am I," Weiss said gritting her teeth. "But we can't back down now. We have a job to do and we've got to do it."

Weiss looked at the monitors and considered her options. Power was limited. The animatronic animals moved whenever they weren't being watched but she couldn't watch them forever. Her only defense were doors…which also drained power... Naturally…

The goal was simple: survive until 6 a.m.

"D-Do you have a plan, Weiss?"

"No," said Weiss as she turned off the monitor. She went through a mental checklist. This was not a game of horror. It was merely an illusion. This is a game of strategy. Weiss went through a mental checklist: limited power, two doors, and security cameras. She needed perfect strategy.

"Weiss, just close the door! They're coming!"

Have to be cool as an iceberg, Weiss thought to herself. "No yet…"

Ruby squealed in terror as Zwei barked happily in her arms. "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die."

"No we aren't…"

"Weiss! Do something!"

"No… wait for it…" Weiss wasn't going to use any electricity. She was going to rely on her own power and instincts. Weiss closed her eyes. This game was all mental. Weiss merely needed to wait for the right moment. These animatronic freaks of demented corporate designs weren't going to subdue Weiss Schnee.

Weiss readied her finger on the button. Ready to activate defensive measures to check hallway lights and closed the doors if necessary.

"Weiss! You're out of power!"

Soon… Weiss thought to herself. Soon. Just wait for the right moment to close the… "_Huh_? What?"

"You're out of power." It was true, all the lights were off. The fan wasn't spinning. The office was now dark, black and blue. A sense of ominous dread came over Weiss.

"B-but… _how_!?"

Ruby held Zwei up to cover her face. "While you had your eyes closed and stopped playing... I sort of… sort of closed both the doors…"

"You dolt! That drained all the power. Now we're utterly defenseless!"

"B-but Weiss, y-you weren't doing… anything..."

Ruby's eyes became glassy. Weiss slowly turned her head towards the screen.

Chica the Chicken popped out of the shadows with a loving embrace of '_Let's Eat_'!

A few moments later, Weiss was leaning her head against the door of Team JNPR's room. She hid her face, not wanting anyone to see her defeat. Her throat was sore from the scream earlier. Ruby stood behind her, dried tears on her cheeks, with Zwei still in her arms.

Slowly lifting her head from the door but still looking down, Weiss raised a hand.

_Knock. Knock_.

Jaune, in his onesie, with a toothbrush in his mouth, opened the door.

"Why-eiss? Wu-by?" Jaune continued brushing his teeth. "Whu b-wings you two here?"

Weiss looked up at Jaune. Jaune removed the toothbrush from his mouth.

"Jaune."

"Weiss…?"

"Do you love me?"

"U-uh…" Jaune looked over at Ruby. "Do you want me to confess to you?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

Jaune nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"I'm in trouble… And as much as I hate to admit it… I need help."

"Help?"

"Look, just shut up and answer me. Will you do anything for me…?" Jaune shifted around nervously. Weiss took a step forward, her breath inches from his. "Jaune of House Arc, first of his name. Will you do anything for Weiss Schnee?"

Jaune sighed and gave a soft smile.

"Anything."

A minute later, Jaune was parked in front of Weiss' Schnee-ple computer with Five Nights at Freddy's loaded up. "Alright lover-boy," said Weiss with her arms on her waist. "Beat this stupid game and I promise I won't outright reject you whenever you ask me out. I'll give you a ten second grace period before I say '_no_'. You can fantasize about the impossibility that I'll say '_yes_' during that time."

Jaune's eye twitched.

"When you said you needed my help, I imagined it would be something more, I don't know, _urgent_?"

Weiss rolled up a newspaper and hit the back of Jaune's head with it.

"_Silence_! Now play!"

Ruby sat on a chair behind them, still clutching on Zwei. "Go Jaune! I know you can do it," Ruby cheered on with a smile before covering her eyes with Zwei's head.

Zwei yipped in encouragement. At least, Jaune thought it was encouragement.

Jaune shrugged and started the game.

"Oh, I've heard of this game. The one where you're a night shift worker defending against robot animals at some kiddie restaurant, right? This is pretty neat. Always wanted to try it," said Jaune was he listened to the phone call. "So we have limited power to use the cameras and doors, huh?"

Weiss nodded. "We can't foolishly close the doors whenever we wish. Or else we leave ourselves vulnerable to an attack. Basic strategy 101 that our _team captain_ here didn't quite get the memo about."

"S-Sorry, Weiss," said Ruby still hiding behind Zwei.

Jaune closed the door and turned on the hallway lights.

"Jaune! What are you doing?" Weiss scolded. "You're wasting your precious power."

"It's my first playthrough. Why can't I mess around?" Jaune began turning the lights on and off, quickly draining the power. There was only 50% power left.

"Jaune…" Weiss' voice became stern. "Play seriously… if you don't… th-then th-those th-things… will come…"

Weiss' anxiety was not shared with Jaune.

"Oh hey, the kitchen doesn't have a camera feed. Audio only, huh?" Jaune mused himself as he clicked through the various cameras. "Plus all these blind spots. This is pretty neat. The gameplay is so simple yet there's so much strategy. Kind of like an elaborate version of red-light-green-light."

"What? You're comparing this monstrosity of a computer program to a children's playground game?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Weiss breathed in deeply. 10% power. It was 5 a.m. "Check the cameras one last time. Conserve whatever power we left after that for the doors."

"Aye aye captain my captain," Jaune said bored. Weiss rolled her eyes. This doofus' penchant for messing around and not taking anything seriously was going to get them kil-

"_Gah_!" Weiss screamed.

The insidious face of Bonnie the Bunny showed up on the backstage security camera feed.

Ruby's face was still hidden behind Zwei. "W-Weiss!? Jaune? What happened!"

Jaune clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh man. Well played. That was cool. Didn't expect that. Man, is this on sale on Steam? Totally going to get it when it goes on sale."

Weiss was on her butt, having jumped in fright. Zwei popped out of Ruby's arms and ran over to Weiss, licking her face.

The dog was licking salt on the wounds, Weiss thought with a growl.

"Stupid, stupid game. Why does it have to be so-"

Jaune was fiddling with the doors when the power went out. "Oops, guess I messed around too much," Jaune said with a laugh. "This game is pretty fun. Wonder what happens when the power goes out?"

Weiss felt her heart stop. Her eyes were stuck to the screen. Dread flooded her body. A chill crawled up her spine. It's coming… it was coming…

No.

Weiss was wrong.

_It's_ here.

Freddy Fazbear.

Ruby and Jaune both heaved Weiss onto bed. Ruby gently pulled the covers over her as Jaune began shutting down Weiss' laptop. Ruby sighed deeply. "Guess we can finish this game another time. Weiss seems to have fainted."

"Happens. My sisters faint all the time when me and my dad played these games."

Ruby tilted her head. "Your dad played these with you?"

Jaune laughed. "Well yeah. With seven sisters, it's hard to have male bonding time. Only way to get my sisters and mom off our backs was to do something they didn't want to do. Bug-catching, taxidermy, playing horror games. You know, stuff girls don't do."

Ruby put a finger to her lips.

"I kind of like bug-catching though… like butterflies… ladybugs… cute little caterpillars!"

Jaune smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "I'm going back to my room now. I think I'm going to buy _Five Nights at Freddy's_. It's pretty fun and looks pretty short."

Ruby grabbed onto Jaune's arm. "B-But I need to finish this game! Let it be known that once Ruby Rose starts something, she finishes it!"

Jaune shrugged. "You're welcome to come with. I'm sure Pyrrha and the rest of them wouldn't mind company. It could be a sleepover. Hey, Zwei can come too," Jaune noted as the cute little doggie barked in content.

"R-really?"

Jaune nodded. "Really."

Ruby had a light smile on her face when Jaune turned around. With her fingers gently pinching the sleeve of Jaune's onesie and a beckon to Zwei, Ruby followed Jaune back to his room, the corgi stubbily trotting behind them.

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's Fin<em>

**Author's Notes:** _Outlast is coming next. After that, I'm not too sure. I'm doing games I have on hand or know intimately well so it's going to be a toss-up between Amnesia, Slender, or Saya no Uta._

_If there's a preference, please vote. I'll also take recommendations although you probably won't see them for... weeks... months... YEARS (or never!). I'm sticking to horror games, preferably ones either on Steam or have Let's Plays on youtube._


	3. Let's Play Outlast

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Outlast_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Outlast._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Outlast. Please do not sue me. Also, highly recommend Outlast. Probably one of the best looking (in pixels!) horror games to come out in the last… like… ever._

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee comes from a house that pride itself on honor. Honor, her father lectured, especially family honor is above all else. Do not bring shame to the family, Weiss. Do not.<p>

All her life, Weiss had followed this.

From ballet to ice skating classes, Weiss would do everything in her power to be the best. Always trying to find the light in the overwhelming shadows of her family's corporate skyscrapers and dominating reach. From the food she ate to the clothes she chose, Weiss would settle for nothing but the best. A good appearance leads to prestige of name and blood.

So when Weiss was browsing Steam on her Schnee-ple laptop and saw the game '_Outlast_', she took it as a challenge.

"Eh, was this a game made for me?" Weiss thought to herself. Ruby's Steam card still had some value left on it and Weiss immediately purchased the game. Weiss seated herself upright and thanks to her high-speed fiber Oobleck-tic cable, _Outlast_ was downloaded in no time at all. Weiss rubbed her hands together; she wasn't going to let some silly video game title get the best of her.

A few minutes later, Weiss was screaming.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried as she jumped through the window from across the Beacon campus. "What's wrong!? I could hear you screaming all the way from the cafeteria!"

Weiss had her head down on the floor, quietly sobbing. "I'm not worthy, Ruby. I'm just not worthy."

Ruby approached confused. All she could see was Weiss' laptop opened. A game was running. There was a menu screen with Outlast splashed across the top like a banner.

"Were you playing a scary game?"

Weiss whimpered an affirmative. "I-I… can't… I've brought dishonor to myself. I've brought dishonor to my parents. I've brought dishonor to my entire family and my ancestors and...and… " Weiss began sobbing uncontrollably.

Ruby gently patted Weiss' back. "There, there. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

A few more minutes later, Weiss and Ruby were both screaming bloody murder and sobbing.

"Why!?" Ruby cried. "_Why_!?"

"I know right!?" Weiss cried as the red and white pair embraced each other. Their tears flowed endlessly, as if dammed up for years filled with unresolved parental issues now released in their full force and fury due to the catalyst that was _Outlast_.

"I don't understand," Ruby cried. "Why did he get out of the car!?"

Weiss nodded. The beginning had freelance investigative journalist Miles Upshur get out of his car in a rain-soaked, muddy, and clearly abandoned psychiatric hospital.

"The dude got in through a hole in a fence that was clearly ripped opened!" Weiss cried. "And he didn't think anything was wrong? He didn't think, '_man, this seems kind of dangerous. Oh hey look splattered blood on the walls: I better find a way to get inside the hospital instead of, you know, calling for help_.' O-Oh...wh-why… why didn't he bring a phone with him? He brings his crappy night-vision camera with like two batteries but didn't have the common sense to bring a _phone_?"

Weiss brought her head to her desk.

And the terror hadn't even started yet.

"I-It's okay, Weiss," Ruby murmured softly. "L-Let's play… again."

Weiss took in a deep breath. Okay, Weiss, you can do this. Weiss clicked on New Game again and began the same ritual. She knew from the previous playthrough there were no enemies yet. Despite that knowledge, the entire atmosphere terrified her.

It was then Weiss realized one horrendous truth about _Outlast_. It was an ingenious strategy, Weiss realized. This game has a lot of detail.

Details you might have missed the first time playing through.

Weiss knew the plan. She had to make her way through the hole in the fence before scaling the hospital exterior by the scaffolds. But before she started, Weiss checked to see if her camcorder was recording. She filed the Mount Massive Asylum for a brief moment before a note popped up in her inventory.

"Huh?"

"Weiss, what's that?"

"It looks like a note," said Weiss as she opened it up. With a few clicks, Weiss opened it up. It neatly penned on notepad paper in blue ink. This was the Mount Massive Asylum, runned by the Murkoff Corporation. Their cellphone was jammed. Corporations making profits disguised as charities. Abusing third world and the less fortunate nations. All this careless abuse of inmates and those with no means to defend themselves, finally rising up as the monsters they've become. Monsters that were made.

Monsters made by a company, what a thought.

Weiss felt sick to her stomach. _Outlast_ struck home.

"W-Weiss? A-Are you okay?" Ruby whimpered softly as she beckoned Zwei over. Clutching Zwei tightly to her chest, Ruby pleaded, "Weiss… you don't have to do this."

Weiss dried her tears. This, she must do.

Entering the psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane, Weiss found herself deep within the Administrative block. Navigating the vents and avoiding the ultra-aggressive mutant inmates, Weiss made it to a doorway.

She took a deep breath.

"Brace yourself, Ruby. Weiss is coming," she muttered as she opened the door.

A corpse slammed into the screen.

Ruby screamed. Weiss' eye twitched. She stared at the body swaying from the momentum. Her heart rate was elevated. She bite her tongue. She will not scream. She must not. Turning on her night vision, she entered the room. Blood and bodies were everywhere.

Weiss was not scared.

A Schnee can't be scared. A Schnee has honor to uphold. They had to hold themselves to higher standards, higher principles. Her name and life could not be undone by a simple game.

Weiss poised herself. She straightened her shoulders. Weiss was not scared.

She was not scared when she crept around the tight corners of the library. She wasn't scared when she found the security guard impaled with a pipe like a pig roasting on a spit. She wasn't scared when said security guard told her to get out of here while she still could. And she definitely wasn't scared when she found a bookshelf filled with torn heads lined up neatly. Weiss was not scared.

Weiss was crying.

"W-Weiss!?" Ruby tugged on Weiss' sleeve. Weiss was slowly moving through the hallways. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping onto her hands and keyboard. "Weiss! It's okay, you can stop," Ruby pleaded as Zwei gave supportive barks.

"No… I have to do this," Weiss lamented as she reached a narrow pass created by debris and bookshelves. Once she entered, she could not run. She would be stuck sideways making her way slowly across.

Sigh. Weiss knew in her heart what was to happen. She had not gotten to this level, having slammed the ESC key to close the game immediately in shock. But her body had adapted even if her mind had not. She knew the moment she passed the bookcase, something would jump out and scare her.

Weiss braced herself.

"Ruby," Weiss said softly. "Close your eyes. Close your ears." Ruby did just that.

Weiss took a deep breath. She entered the narrow bookcase.

"_Little pig_!"

Weiss' character was thrown from the second floor. Weiss screamed bloody murder.

Her hand clutched the mouse until it cracked. Her other hand slammed on the laptop keyboard so hard that the keys flew. Her tonsils tore themselves from her throat as she let loose an otherworldly screamed.

Ruby peeked an eye out.

"Weiss…?" Ruby rubbed Weiss' back, gently pulsing up and down from her expended lungs desperate to refill with oxygen. Zwei, ever adorable, limped towards Weiss to gently nibbled on her bare toes.

Weiss dropped her head to the desk. She didn't want to see the world. She didn't want the world to see her.

Weiss Schnee, proud heiress to the Schnee dust dynasty, undone by a game.

"I'm done," Weiss declared.

The ice queen, now shattered, lifted herself from her seat. She made her way to bed and plopped right down. The game was still running, surprisingly, despite the damage Weiss' reaction had inflicted upon it.

Ruby looked at the game cautiously. A priest was rambling to the player. Weiss was unresponsive on her bed, making muffled screams. The screams were a mixture of horror, anxiety with a distinct undertone of immense disappointment.

Ruby looked at the game again. Was it her turn?

"C-Come on, Zwei," Ruby ordered softly as she took Weiss' former seat. Setting her hands on the cracked mouse and making due with a keyboard missing several keys, Ruby continued onward.

Eventually Ruby found herself in a darkened corridor, a lone man in a wheelchair illuminated by a bright light seated awkwardly.

Zwei barked happily.

"Um… I wonder if there's a button I can press to say '_hello_'." Ruby thought the game would be so much easier with a '_hello_' button. Or a gun. Or a big gun. Or multiple high-caliber sniper rifles. That'd definitely do the trick.

Ruby approached cautiously. The man in the wheelchair paid no heed to her. Kind of rude, Ruby thought as she entered a television lobby with a broken television. Several others were there, all ignoring her.

Ruby expected a bit more interaction, she thought as her heartbeat soothed. She wandered around a bit before finding a man who ate too much tomato pasta sleeping on the job. Guy looked so tuckered out in his chair that his television was just showing static and he didn't even notice. The game said she could take his security access card, so she did.

Wandering back to the lobby and going back to the corridor, Ruby wanted to say '_hello_' to the wheelchair fellow.

Except, the wheelchair fellow wanted to say '_hello_' as well.

The man had lept out at Ruby from his wheelchair. Ruby lept out of her seat. Tumbling over, Zwei ran circles around Ruby who was rolling on the floor screaming.

Weiss rose from her bed.

She sighed deeply. She knew the time had come.

A few minutes later, Jaune found himself sitting in front of a half-broken Schnee-ple laptop with _Outlast_ running. He was given only a single order by an exhausted and puffy-eyed Weiss:

"_Play._"

"You know, games tend to be more fun when you're _not_ told to play them?" Weiss was in no mood for Jaune's shenanigans and whacked the back of his head with her open palm. "Okay, okay. Got it. Beat this game. Jeez… _slave driver_."

Weiss' eye twitched.

Did Jaune just… call her… a slave driver?

Sure her family controls an international dust company with shady business practices that include operating several northern camps filled with minimally paid, uninsured, and desperate faunus eager to use their innate night vision to mine dust ore. And sure, these people are so desperate that there is no real alternative other than banditry which would be swiftly be crushed by Schnee-sponsored local law enforcement and security personnel. And sure, sometimes the middle-management people working under the Schnee Dust Company banner like to crack the whip.

But that doesn't make her a slave-driver!

"Hey, I found more batteries," said Jaune. "Funny how they're always laying around somewhere. When I need batteries for my night light I have to ask Pyrrha… W-Weiss? Why are you glaring at me?"

"Nothing," Weiss huffed. Jaune was making his way through the sewers. Ruby was on the bed playing with Zwei. Ruby had blindfolded herself. No more _Outlast_ for her.

"So… if I beat this game, you promise you'll go on a date with me?"

"Don't call it that… please…"

"Okay, okay. You'll have lunch with me?"

"It will be small, simple, and an hour at most."

"Just the two of us?"

"As two of us can get in a cafeteria."

"How about we take our lunch to the courtyard and look at some clouds afterwards?"

Jaune was sploshing his way through the sewers trying to find the power generator. He hid carefully and used his night vision camera to track the monstrous inmates movements in the darkness. Weiss' muscles tensed. Jaune could be discovered. Chased. Grabbed. Thrown and dismembered.

Weiss felt her heartbeat rise. Was it from the terror or was it something else?

"That's stupid."

"Oh."

Weiss sighed.

"But I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Outlast Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_I'm going go with Amnesia next with Blake. Thanks for the suggestions, I'm learning a lot about horror games I didn't even know existed (and they're creepy and unsettling in unique ways)._ _I just realized I have F.E.A.R. on my Steam account and I might do that after Amnesia. Or Slender. Or Siren… or Fatal Frame… or or… _


	4. Let's Play Amnesia

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Amnesia_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Amnesia._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Amnesia. Please do not sue me._

**Thanks to:** _narutochaos22 for editing and doing the stuff I don't do._

* * *

><p>"What was I doing here again…" Ruby thought to herself, as she placed a bag down. She had gotten a couple of random games from a bundle from the nice old shopkeep for a discount price. Setting up the automatic installations on Weiss' new Schnee-ple computer, Ruby placed a finger to her lips. "I knew I had something to do… but what was it?" Ruby thought for a moment; she thought for a second to be precise.<p>

Oh well, Ruby shrugged with a smile as she skipped towards the cafeteria. By the time she was finished eating, the games would be installed and Ruby could play!

Soon after Ruby left, Blake returned from the library. A couple hours of leisurely reading had made Blake tired of reading text. She wanted something more… _interactive_. Something that could catch her interest.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake caught that a game download had finished.

"Huh?" Blake approached the laptop. "_Amnesia_, eh?" Blake wondered aloud. Her bow twitched. She remembered reading some video game review literature on this game. All she could recall was that it was an interesting tale; a breathtaking story.

Ah, sure why not? Let's try it, Blake mused to herself.

A few minutes later, Blake did indeed find the story breathtaking. As in, for-the-love-of-Remnant-that-made-her-scream breathtaking.

The trails of purple and pinkish goo, the haunting noises, and the nightmarish visages that chased after her in the old Prussian castle terrified the young faunus' mind. But in those quiet instances of insanity, as Blake did her best to navigate the catacombs and corridors of the castle, she found solace. In the madness, Blake could feel momentary clarity. It was sight beyond sight. This game… _Amnesia: the Dark Descent_… it has truly opened Blake's eyes!

…

Well, no.

Actually, Blake was crying. Her eyes were wide shut as she cried tears of joy and terror.

The mechanics were simple. The direction was straight forward. Everything about the game was streamlined and perfected. Blake could see the path she had to go. Her White Fang training had developed her puzzle-solving senses well: whether it was bomb defusing or navigating dungeons, Blake could do it all.

But the strangest part was that, for all the terror in her heart, Blake _loved_ every moment of it. Like an addiction. Every maze. Every lever. Every note she found.

All of it excited her. Even as the tears streamed down her face, even as her heartbeat quickened with each door opened, Blake craved it all...

The anxiety. The suspense. The terror.

Blake found her sanity slowly fading away as her brain became shriveled by the fright. Each note she examined, each floor visited… it all pleased her to no end.

She especially loved the madness of it all. As her character's sanity waned, so did Blake's. There was the flight from the Gatherers that fueled her fear, the splashes from Kaernk that made her bow quiver. And, of course, it was the chase of the Shadow whose fleshy wake that terrified her very soul. And yet, the gripping story still kept her interest. Blake yearned to discover even more despite her heart feeling like it could explode at any moment. The pounding of adrenaline continued to rumble through both sets of her ears.

Blake licked her lips. Her hand in a vice grip over the mouse and keyboard.

This. _This_, Blake thought, was her kind of game.

"So like, do you get to shoot anything or what?" A voice spoke over Blake's shoulder.

Blake screamed bloody murder.

"Yang!" Blake gasped after emptying her lungs. "Do. Not. _Do that_!"

Yang slowly removed her palms from her ears. "I think I might need hearing aids after that one… oh dang it, got a clump of earwax in this one," grimaced Yang as sent her pinky finger in for an ear canal expedition. "Aha! Got it!"

Yang presented her prize to Blake. Blake was not amused. Shrugging, Yang flicked it across the room into the trash can. Yang liked to be clean, you see.

"I'm playing a game, Yang."

"I can see that. So… when do you get to shoot something?"

Blake narrowed her eyes. "There's no shooting in this game."

"There isn't? B-But… where's the game then? Like… where's the _firepower_."

Blake sighed. "You'll never understand. It's a piece of art. This game is a storytelling masterpiece."

"How great can a story be without even a pea shooter?"

A bow twitch. "Now you're making me angry."

"Yeah so go shoot me-_oh wait_!" Yang threw her back out and her chest forward and laughed. Blake pondered over the easiest way to get rid of a body.

"But seriously, can I watch you play?" Yang pulled up a seat and sat behind Blake. "Seems you're having a good time. I want to have a good time, too."

Blake loosened her shoulders. "Fine," and Blake returned to the game. "Just. _Watch_."

Blake continued through the labyrinth, carefully avoiding the foul creatures while completing puzzles. In short order, Blake found another note which she brought up to read.

"Reading? Are you serious?"

"Yang…" Blake gritted her teeth in frustration. "I'm trying to learn more about Alexander von Brennenburg and his motives… and you are not making this any easier."

Yang shrugged.

"Let me play."

"No."

"But-but…"

"_No._"

"Buuut Blaaakeeyyy…"

"Ugh… _Fine_." Blake rose from her seat and allowed Yang a spot. Not before saving the game of course. Blake had expected Yang to die quickly. "Once you die, I get a turn again."

"Sure, sure," Yang waved off as she went off. With hyperfast ease, Yang completed multiple objectives. She even hummed a few tunes. With practiced ease, she avoided the creature's pathways and solved the puzzles efficiently. There was not a wasted movement.

"Wh-what…?"

Blake was dumbfounded. Yang was humming a melody.

"This is so easy, Blake," Yang said in a sing song voice. Several notes had been picked up, but none had been checked or opened. "Man, who thought this game needed reading."

Blake's fingers were running through her hair in frustration.

"Yang! You're not appreciating the story!"

"No, I am not. Who cares about the story in a game anyways? I'm appreciating the game," said Yang as she continued burning through levels. Notes she picked up were ignored as Yang completed each part effectively. "Although I gotta admit, this game is way too easy. If I had a gun there wouldn't even be a game."

Stifling a yell of frustration, Blake watched the back of Yang's golden mane as she continued ignoring story-points and artifacts. There was no appreciation of the scenery or the atmosphere. "Yang! The story! You're ignoring the story!"

It was too much. Yang had absolutely no respect for the masterful level design that helped convey the story. Yang was just… just beneath this game. Blake pulled on Yang's shoulder to face her.

Yang's eyes was closed. Yang slowly opened an eye. "Blake? what is it?"

Blake's mouth was opened.

"You were playing… _with your eyes closed_?"

Yang nodded. "Well yeah. This game's scary. How else am I suppose to beat it? Man, I'd probably lose my mind if I actually played with one eye opened."

Blake's blood boiled. "Out."

"Uh… I haven't died yet-"

"Out!" Blake screamed. "Out out out out out out out!"

Yang stood up and brushed herself off. "Fine, be that way you little spoilt kitty. See if I care," Yang sniffed dismissively. And with a slam of the door, Blake was left alone with _Amnesia_.

Well, not entirely alone.

Blake heard a scuffle. Cocking her head towards Weiss' bed, she saw a lump rummage around the blankets as Zwei's sleepy head popped up. He looked at Blake reproachfully before burrowing back into the covers.

Blake took a seat. She opened her inventory and read the notes Yang had dutifully ignored. Amber eyes read each one carefully. Blake did her best to replicate the feeling of dread as she discovered each note at the expected location. Doing her best to remember the atmosphere, Blake moaned.

It just isn't the same, Blake cried internally. This isn't what the designers wanted her to experience.

After finishing catch-up, she continued on. The puzzles were sorely more difficult and the Gatherer's were no longer servants… they were brutes. Monsters that could knock her character out in a single blow.

It was infuriating.

Blake placed her head onto her desk. The difficulty jump was too much. And her heart and nerves were still shaking from her explosive response to Yang's indifference. It was one of the first lessons Adam taught her, '_never lose your cool_'_._

Adam obviously had never played _Amnesia_… or had Yang for a partner.

But there was a solution in all of this… Blake sighed. Time to be the better person… or faunus… or whatever Weiss was, she thought.

Somewhere in the cafeteria, Weiss sneezed.

"Bless you!" Ruby chirped.

Rising from her seat, Blake went to the doorway and tentatively opened it.

Yang was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Hearing the door open, she stirred to see in her peripheral a wild Blake peek outside, who was doing her best impression of a woeful kitten.

Damn that's adorable, Yang mused to herself.

Shaking out of her reverie, Yang turned to sternly glare at Blake, "Been waiting a looong while for that apology," she drawled.

Blake's shoulders were slumped. Still facing the floor, she whispered a soft apology. "Sorry."

A hand rested on Blake's shoulder. Looking up, she was met with a sea of amethyst. "Not a problem." Yang smiled. "And sorry, I should have been paying more attention to the story. But I'm a bit of a perfectionist myself… I always gotta win ya know?"

Blake's lips curled. She shoved Yang playfully. "You know… there's problem quite a few levels left… and it's too hard for me. I think I've died enough times already so... "

A grin. "Say no more… and Blake, I… I might have been wrong too. I promise I'll slow down just _a tiny bit_ for you to catch up on whatever lame story that game is telling. Deal?"

A laugh. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Amnesia Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_F.E.A.R. is next. Also thank you for the suggestions. Especially Ao Oni, Harvester, and Among the Sleep. I'll try them if I get a chance at them._


	5. Let's Play FEAR

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play F.E.A.R._

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for F.E.A.R._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or F.E.A.R. Please do not sue me._

**Thanks to: **_narutochaos22 for editing, asides, and leaving Zwei in the Team RWBY dorm._

* * *

><p>If there is one thing Yang does not know, it is <em>fear<em>.

Yang knew she must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is what brings mortals to their knees and deprives them of their soul. Fear makes the roaring dragon limp. Yang knew the best solution to fear in the heart:

_Having firepower in your hands._

As Yang continued playing _F.E.A.R. _in Team JNPR's dorm, she felt no sense of dread. There was no sense of terror as she checked corners and unloaded round after round into Replica Forces super soldiers. Damn conservation of ammo, Yang thought angrily to herself. These things needed to die. Prompto.

"You know, when you asked me, '_if I knew what fear was_', I was thinking of something else entirely," Yang smiled as she continued blasting her way through hordes of enemies. "This isn't scary at all!"

Laying on the bed, beside Yang who was seated at the desk, was Jaune. Jaune lowered the comic book he was reading (X-Ray and Vav for you comic enthusiasts, you) by a few degrees. "Glad you're enjoying it." he deadpanned.

As Yang entered a hallway, a horror sequence began to play. The hallway and ceiling became bloody as a thin girl began flashing on and off the screen.

Yang closed her eyes with a smile.

"What I can't see, can't scare me."

Jaune continued flipping through his comic, playing little attention to the well endowed blonde bombshell playing on his computer. "Whatever works for you, Yang. Glad you're having fun. It's just been sitting there, so it's good that someone's enjoying it."

Continuing on her merry rampage, Yang Xiao Long had a thought.

"Hey Jaune."

"Yes, Yang?" Jaune flipped another page in his comic book.

"Are you scared of _F.E.A.R._?"

Jaune put down his comic book onto his chest. "What?"

"Ha! So you are scared. Knew it," Yang muttered as she continued blowing things apart in spectacular explosions and excessive ammo usage.

A sigh. "Yang, I'm not scared."

A tilt. "Really? Prove it."

Another sigh. "Prove it? How?"

After pausing the game, Yang gestured Jaune to take her place. "Blake's been telling me I need to share the love more so here you are." She said, rising from her seat. "Come one. Come all. Come and see if the _mighty_ Jaune-itis can face his _fear_." Yang snickered at the cleverness of her pun.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Jaune took the seat. After placing his hands in the appropriate positions, Yang unpaused the game for him.

"Get a move on, trooper," Yang commanded.

Jaune moved out. For a brief moment in time, Jaune had assumed the role of Point Man, a soldier within the First Encounter Assault Recon unit… _F.E.A.R_. Specializing in neutralizing paranormal threats, Jaune was now clearing a ATC corporate headquarters of supersoldier scum. A single replicant soldier challenged him from behind a barrier. Equipped with an ASP Rifle, Jaune clicked on the mouse button to fire.

30 rounds fired.

30 rounds missed.

Yang's jaw dropped. "You hit everything but the dude!" She watched as the replicant soldier easily killed Jaune with a single well placed headshot. "Whoa, Jaune…"

Jaune sighed. The level had reloaded. Jaune tried again.

Jaune managed to empty an entire magazine on the same soldier. Bullets and debris flew from the scattering shots emerging from Jaune's full auto firing technique. After reloading, Jaune shot out another clip.

60 shots in total and all of them were misses.

"Yang…"

"J-Jaune… c-could it be…"

"...yeah…"

"...you suck at first-person shooters?"

Jaune had ninety-nine problems, and for once in his life, a girl wasn't one.

Rising from the chair, his face lowered in shame, Jaune sprawled back on his bed, his comic book back in a comfortable reading position. Yang looked on and received an annoyed response.

"I have no sense of hand-eye coordination, okay?"

Yang stared at him blankly.

"But you're so good at these games… how?"

Jaune lowered his comic. "Most horror games are easy," he admitted. "You just have to get past the scary parts and being so jumpy. They're actually pretty straightforward. But if I had to shoot something? Like… aiming? Forget about it. Didn't you notice my weapon's the only one without a gun attached to it?"

Jaune sighed. "I'm just… no good at those kind of things."

Yang bit her lip. Jaune seemed hurt. Team RWBY looked up to him as the guy who finishes the games the rest of the team couldn't. Now his pride was hurt… oh what ever could a well endowed girl do to boost a depressed but healthy young man's self esteem?

Should Yang ever be the product of an animated TV show that aired every Thursday evening, this would be when a light bulb would light up over her head.

"Hey… Jaune…" Yang approached the young man on his bed subtly. Placing her hands on the mattress, Yang leaned over. She whispered softly, "Jaaaune…"

"Yes?"

"_I want you_…"

"You want me…?"

"...to…"

Juane was afraid to finish the sentence. With a gulp, he repeated, "...to…?"

With a seismic toss, Jaune found his body thrown like a rag doll back onto his computer chair. Feeling loss of control in his hands, he realized Yang's vicegrip had pinned them to the keyboard and mouse.

"I want you to play some _F.E.A.R._!"

Feeling Yang's ample chest rubbing on his back and her cheek pressed against his, Jaune found it difficult to concentrate. Not that he needed to. Yang was doing all the work. Working her hands, Yang bent Jaune to her will as he began navigating corridors swiftly and unloaded bullet after bullet into the heads of Replicant supersoldier scum.

"Take that! And that! And a ha! Get wrecked," Yang cheered wildly. Jaune felt the heat rising his face, but not from the adrenaline due to the game. It was due to the ever-shifting pressure on his back.

"Y-Yang…"

The yellow dragon paid him no heed. She was far too pleased with this arrangement. "Don't you see Jaune? It's so easy," Yang piped, as she continued blowing past enemies and brushing aside story-related events.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the library, Blake's eyes began to twitch. For some reason, she was beginning to feel extremely aggravated.<p>

"Say Weiss?"

"Mm?" The heiress was immersed in her studies.

"If I ever wanted to throttle Yang, would you be able to hold Ruby back for me?"

The ice queen looked up, fully serious.

"You sure I can't do the throttling?"

* * *

><p>The downtime during storyline events mildly annoyed Yang. "Man, this feels way too controlling. I need to make things go <em>boom<em>."

Yang pressed harder on Jaune's back for emphasis. Jaune was beginning to feel faint.

"I...I don't think I can…"

"You're whining already? But we haven't even gotten started," said Yang. With the sympathy of a rollercoaster, Yang dragged Jaune through the game. Through slow-mo events and the dreaded Alma Wade, Yang paid little attention to Jaune's mental state. On one hand he was guided through the high speeds on the screen and on the other was a stimulating pressure on his back.

"I think I'm going to hurl…"

"What? So scared you're going to vomit?" Yang asked with her eyes closed. Point Man had begun hallucinating in the game with flickering lights and bloodied walls.

"No… I'm going to hurl from motion sickness. Ugh…"

And so, Jaune fainted.

"... Huh?" Yang opened an eye and found her play doll passed out in his chair. "Jaune? _Oi_, Jaune," Yang asked as he gently shook him awake. Jaune gave a grunt. His head was spinning, as far as Yang could tell. "S-Sorry… should have known vomit-boy had motion sickness… and I was going to a bit too fast…"

Gently lifting Jaune up, she gently laid him to bed like a princess putting her prince to sleep.

"Th-thanks," Jaune said. "You can keep playing… I'm just… going to close my eyes for a bit…"

With a nod, Jaune smiled and drifted off.

Watching him sleep, Yang wondered to herself, "Hm… well, with Jaune all tuckered out, I'm going to need someone to play with me. It's just not fun alone," Yang mused.

With a snap of her fingers, Yang got it. It was so obvious.

A few moments later, Ruby was seated on the chair.

"Y-Yang?"

"Don't worry, sis! This game isn't scary at all," Yang smiled as she gripped Ruby's hands, which were pinned to the keyboard. "I'm with you every single shot of the way."

"Y-Yang… I'm scared," Ruby whimpered. Point Man watched as dozens of humans became bloodied corpses at the end of his firepower. The dark corners, the flickering lights, the unsettling effects of ragdoll physics-supported rigor mortis did not help Ruby stay calm. "Yang, I'm scared!"

"Come on, sis. Close your eyes if you have to."

Ruby tried that. But the nightmarish visions wouldn't leave her mind.

Opening her eyes, Ruby saw as through the character's eyes as he entered slow motion. With swift movements, bullets were unloaded into skulls. Unarmed attacks of rifle butts and kicks were given with devastating effect on the hapless soldiers.

"_Gah_!" Ruby closed her eyes shut as the soldiers exploded in pools of what was clearly not fruit punch.

Taking in the victory, Yang screamed wildly. "Get some! Ha ha! Come get some!" Standing over the bodies of the fallen, Yang pressed the button for the Point Man to crouch. "Have some tea, Replicant scum."

"Yang! _Why are we fighting_?"

"Ha ha! I have no idea!"

Before long, Yang reached a checkpoint. A narrow hallway. Flickering lights. Bloody hallucinations.

Alma, in all her red glory, had come.

"Gaaahhh!" Ruby screamed. Peeking an eye open, Yang realized that the horror moment was super effective against Ruby's young psyche. Ruby had fainted from the fright.

"Huh? Oh shoot… Ruby! Ruby, you okay?"

Placing a loving hand on Ruby's cheek, Yang stroked it gently. Ruby began stirring. Tears were forming in her eyes, "Y-Yang? Oh Yang, that's too scary," Ruby whimpered as she closed her eyes again. "I-I'll n-never wear r-red again!"

Ruby's face was pale; blood had drained from her face.

Yang bit her lip. She should have known Ruby wasn't good with these kind of games. But she was far too caught up in her fun…

...this was her fault… she took Ruby too deep into the woods _again_.

Ruby was still babbling on. "No more red. D-definitely no more red! Maybe I'll wear white, l-like Weiss!"

* * *

><p>Weiss momentarily looked up from her textbook. A chill ran down her spine. Her eyes narrowed.<p>

"Blake?"

"Yeah?" The faunus was currently taking out her aggression on a scrap piece of paper.

"Remind me to put a padlock on my dresser when we get back."

* * *

><p>Lifting Ruby from the chair, Yang laid her gently beside a snoozing Jaune on his bed. Yang furrowed her eyes, disappointed in herself. She managed to cause two of people closest to her to faint: one from motion sickness and the other from horror.<p>

"Ah jeez… I messed up big time… stupid, stupid Yang… _argh_!"

Yang gave a swift kick to the air in frustration. How can I ever make it up to Jaune and Ruby? She wondered as she looked to the ceiling for answers. She found none.

Yang sighed.

Guess I'll just have to wait until… wait a moment. Yang looked at the bed.

Ruby and Jaune were both snoozing away; Ruby having snuggled in Jaune's arms. Jaune held Ruby like she was a tiny teddy bear wearing a red hood. Yang exhaled a breath and smiled. Plucking up Jaune's discarded comic book and carefully placing it on the nightstand, Yang decided to let the two friends dream away in sleep land.

"Night-y night," Yang whispered as she closed the door and flicked the lights off.

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play F.E.A.R. Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_This author's note is going to be rather long._

_I am going to be working on Slender next. However, after that... I don't really know. I'_m leaning towards SCP: Containment Breach but I'll have to find time to watch more Let's Plays of it and read more stories off the wiki during the day.__

__Right now how chapters are made is I pick a random game I know and I pick 2ish characters that suit it. Blake to Amnesia, Yang to F.E.A.R, Weiss to Outlast... Then I throw a supporting character because if you haven't noticed already, I follow a strict logic of 'why the f #$ not?' Ships must sail.__

_My current list of games is as follows (in no particular order): Saya no Uta, Condemned, Fatal Frame, Siren, Resident Evil, Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, _SCP: Containment Breach (I've read a few stories on the wiki... and seen the images... and-oh god-that gameplay...)___  
><em>

_Games I have on my list but I haven't tried/played/watched Let's Plays are: Among the Sleep, Ao Oni, Harvester, Dead Space (have it but no time to play), Alien: Isolation (dayum, tis expensive), Penumbra: Overture._

_There's also Silent Hill PT which I am... saving for later. I'm avoiding sequels/DLC/spinoffs right now._

_I appreciate any suggestions, recommendations, or what games you'd like to see next. I'm really enjoying all these new horror titles I'm discovering from your reviews. _

_Thank you very much._


	6. Let's Play Slender

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Slender_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Slender._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Slender._

* * *

><p>Ruby skipped along her merry way to the video game store. She had just had a plate full of cookies for breakfast and thought video games would a nice, relaxing way to spend a weekend.<p>

But her tummy felt a bit too full.

"Maybe I'm getting fat," Ruby bemoaned with a rub of her belly. Pushing the door, Ruby entered the elderly shopkeep's video game store. Bustling with young players and veterans alike, business appeared booming.

"Ah, hello hello," the shopkeep greeted. "My favorite customer, how are you?"

Ruby placed a finger on her lips.

"Well… I've been feeling kind of… oh you know…" Ruby's voice mumbled off the last few words.

The shopkeep leaned in closer. Cupping his ears, he asked: "what? I can't hear that good. Can you please speak a bit louder?"

Ruby mumbled the last word again, even softer.

"What?"

"I've been feeling chubby!" Ruby cried, causing all the patrons in the store to look her way. "Oh, sorry sorry," Ruby reverted back to soft whispers. "Didn't mean to talk…"

The shopkeep chucked. "This isn't a library. Ya don't have to whisper. But say, if you feel a bit like so then I think I've got just the game for you… this one here is called '_Slender_'."

"_Slender_? A game with that name must be about weight loss!"

The shopkeep smiled. "Never tried it myself. Probably one of those fitness infomercials you see on the telly. But tell you what, why don't you go have a spin with it?" Handing the game off to Ruby, and giving her a ruffle on the head, the little girl in a red hood skipped merrily back home ready to play another game.

Coming home and quickly installing the game on Weiss' Schnee-ple laptop, Ruby clapped excitedly when it was finished. With a giggle, Ruby loaded up the game, eager to discover the secrets to a slimmer body.

The game started in a dark forest.

Huh… seems normal so far, thought Ruby. The girl in the rose red hood was no stranger to walking alone in the woods. Going on her merry way, Ruby went along randomly.

Then she saw a figure in the distance.

Maybe it's a friend? Ruby approached the figure. It was a tall sleek male figure in a suit with long arms that could easily be mistaken for tentacles. There was no air of intimation as the figure beckoned Ruby closer. It was just a figure in the darkness of the woods. That figure wasn't a friend.

It was Slenderman.

A few moments later, Ruby was sobbing uncontrollably into Yang's ample bosom. Taking a look at that game, Yang vowed: "Don't worry Ruby, big sis is here to beat this stupid game. Don't you worry," Yang assured with a loving pat on the head."

Taking a seat at the chair, Yang cracked her knuckles. This was a first person game, Yang's area of speciality. Closing her eyes she began to play the game humming a merry tune to herself.

"Yang… you're walking into a tree."

"What?" Yang peeked open her eyes. She was indeed talking into a tree. Strange enough, there was a note pinned onto the tree. "Huh? What's this?" Picking up the note it read: _DON'T LOOK… OR IT TAKES YOU._

"Y-Yang… I'm scared!"

"Don't be Ruby," Yang said confidently. "Huh… it's telling me not to look but if I don't look I keep walking into trees… darn it, this game counters my special ability!" Ruby buried her head into Yang's shoulder. Yang breathed in deeply. "We can still do this. Trust!"

Ruby's tears slowly dried. "O-okay…"

Yang was still in a forest. It reminded her of the forests of Patch with its grey and dreary landscape. It felt like home, and yet, unsettling around her.

Yang felt like she was being watched. She was being followed.

After some time, Yang began finding more notes. "_Can't Run._" "_Don't Look._" "_He rips your eyes._" Reading without any hesitation, she continued on.

"_No no no no no no no no no…_"

"R-Ruby?" Her sister in red was behaving strangely. Shaking and muttering to herself. Was she going hysterical? Ruby began scribbling notes to herself. The same messages from the one's Yang found. Yang was scared. Both sisters jumped when the dorm room door opened.

Weiss and Blake had arrived.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked in a grouchy voice. The heiress gave an exaggerated yawn before lecturing, "It's pretty late and I want to get to bed. You know some of us care about our beauty sleep?"

"It's a bit early to be doing homework isn't it?" Blake joked. The sisters had a habit of doing their homework last minute in the morning rather than the night before.

Yang scowled at her teammates. "This isn't the time to joke! There's something wrong with Ruby! She's just… she's just writing these strange notes!" Yang held them up for her teammates to see.

Blake took one. "It can't be…"

"Blake! What's going on with Ruby?"

"It's _Slender sickness_."

Yang growled and demanded an explanation. "What's that!"

"She's suffering paranoia and hallucinations. I've been reading articles on it lately but… I think Ruby's been cursed by Slenderman."

"Slenderman? You mean that stupid guy in this game?"

Blake shook her head. "This one is _real_."

An eerie silence chilled the room as Ruby continued her work. Several hundreds of notes had been scribbled and thrown careless across the floor, written in red crayon worn to the rub and red ink pens spent dry.

"What can we do?" Yang asked worriedly.

Blake sighed. "Nothing."

"This is so stupid," Weiss declared at the ridiculousness of it all. "Ruby, get a hold of yourself!" Weiss started slapping the back of Ruby's head with a rolled up newspaper. Weiss summed the adorable corgi and gave a command. Zwei was licking Ruby's face. "You can't be so oblivious as to let such a cute little doggie lick your face like that, right?"

Ruby ignored Weiss and Zwei. She continued on with her mad ramblings and note writing. Soon the floor was covered with notes.

"The only way to cure Ruby… is to get out of that forest!"

Yang scowled. "_Done_."

Hopping back into the hotseat, Yang began running through. The batteries in her flashlight were low but who gives a flying damn? Yang had to defeat this game as soon as possible else Ruby may be lost to the madness forever. Weiss crouched down before Ruby while Zwei continued it's relentless licking assault. Blake stood by Yang, ready to advise.

"You can't look at Slenderman directly, or else you'll lose your sanity and the game."

"Screw my sanity, I just don't want to lose this stupid game!" Yang cursed and sprinted from forest to forest finding more and more notes: disturbing images and more warnings. "How many stupid notes do I have to find?"

"Eight. It appears you have seven… one more and you can leave the forest and the game is over."

"Good… wait. Isn't strange that we haven't see-_Oh no_."

Out of the corner of her eye. She saw him. Hiding behind a tree in the distance, like a star staring from between the trunks of the trees.

_Slenderman_.

Making a complete reversal, Yang ran in the opposite direction. It was then that Yang learned of Slenderman's preferred method of movement.

Teleportation.

Teleportation right into her face.

"_Aaaah_!" The bumblebee pair shrieked into the night. Weiss began shrieking too as she looked towards the screen. Zwei began howling. Ruby stopped her note taking and began rolling on the floor sobbing and crying and screaming of the monsters coming for her.

A few moments later, Weiss sat in the hotseat. It was her turn.

"Why me…"

"Because you're an ice cold heiress who wants to be a businesswoman. You've got nerves of steel to negotiate and stuff so you shouldn't be scared of a guy in a suit, right?" Yang declared hastily due to shaky nerves. Blake brought a palm to her face although the young faunus had to admit, the interim captain of Team RWBY had impeccable logic.

"Right…" Weiss was still unsure. This game looked terrifying and it was terrifying. Making her way through the forests, Weiss began picking up notes. "Don't they have forest rangers to clean this stuff up? Or, I don't know, minimal wage labor?"

Blake frowned at the reference to the Schnee Dust Company's preferred labor practice.

Weiss found a restroom.

"It's abandoned," Weiss observed. "My flashlight's batteries are low… can we find more batteries in this game?"

"Maybe. There might be some in there," Blake suggested. "It might be worth checking out."

The brawler disagreed. "Yeah right. We'll be trapped like ducks in a barrel. Slenderman's going to teleport right outside the restroom the moment we go inside and _bam_! We're caught." Yang crashed her fists together for emphasis. "Don't go in. You need to find a gun."

Blake stared at her yellow teammate. "There are no guns in this game…"

"_Slender_ is a stupid game. Exhibit A: no guns. So don't go in."

Weiss sighed. "Am I playing or are you two?"

Looking at each other, the bumblebee pair admitted: "You are…"

"I'm going in."

Yang bought a palm to her face. Blake leaned closer, hoping to discovering something. And discover something they did.

Slenderman.

A few minutes later, Weiss was sobbing on her bed. "I...I-I just don't understand… what was he doing in the girl's restroom? It's complete inappropriate! I feel so violated…"

Weiss sighed and looked to her teammates who haven't gone insane. With a final glance at their Ruby, their team captain who had gone off the deep end, she nodded towards her teammates.

It had to be done. Going over the room across the hall, Weiss took in a deep breath. Negotiations time.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Weiss will go on a date with me-"

"Getting a frozen banana is just something two friends do in the afternoon, okay!?" Weiss yelled. Seated around the floor in a circle in the Team RWBY dorm room, as Ruby continued scribbling notes negotiations for Jaune's commitment to the Slenderman expedition was going poorly at best for the young heiress. The gamer had grown wise and demanded more outings with Weiss for his services.

"One frozen banana," Blake offered. "And you can walk her to the dorm."

"I was going to do that anyways!"

"Well I was going to ditch you after I finished my banana," Weiss sighed. "And why do we have to go to the store to get a Schnee Frozen Banana? My company makes them! I can have them airlifted to our dorm if I wanted!"

"No dice," Jaune said with arms crossed.

"Weiss, just take the damn date," Yang groaned.

"What! You're just saying that because it's not your free time being wasted!"

Blake scooted closer to Weiss. "Weiss… come on… for Ruby, just one frozen banana with Jaune…"

Weiss looked at Jaune who had a satisfied grin and then towards Ruby who kept on muttering and scribbling notes suggesting eyes will be torn out and souls shall suffer. With a final sigh, Weiss agreed.

"Won't regret it, Jaune-y boy. You see, Weiss has this thing where she licks the chocolate off the banana first and-"

"_Yang_! I do no such thing!"

"Okay okay, but still. She can take in like the whole banana in her mouth a single bite. It looks totally like a blo-"

Weiss tossed a pillow at Yang to silence the the filthy thoughts escaping her big mouth. Feeling the terms were fair, Jaune offered a hand to make the contract official. Weiss, with some reluctance, cast off her hesitation and took Jaune's hand.

"Glad to do business," Jaune smiled as he sat in the seat. He began finding notes quickly and effectively while conserving his flashlight's limited battery life.

Blake and Yang both placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "There, there," Blake comforted. "It's just a date."

"_Argh_! It's not a date!"

Soon after Jaune beat _Slender_ and set the time and place for meeting up with Weiss the next day to get some sweet delicious Schnee Frozen Bananas, Ruby returned to normal. She was just alright although a tad hungry. With a big bear hug from Yang, the young team captain couldn't recall what she was thinking but after a large plate of chocolate chip cookies and nice warm milk she was feeling perfectly fine.

That night, Ruby dreamt she was in the forests of Patch. It was cold and felt like home despite the grey atmosphere. A tiny tinge of drool escaped the corner of her mouth as she dreamt of home.

Walking through the snow merrily, Ruby continued on to dream.

Blissfully unaware Slenderman watches.

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Slender Fin<em>

**Author's Notes:** _I am not sure what I am going to do next. My free time has been crippled by school and work with my only free time being the weekend. That being said, I'll update… whenever… I get around to it…although I want to do either Haunting Grounds (AW YEAH, I FOUND IT. ALL THAT SWEET PS2-ERA FANSERVICE) or Among the Sleep. There's also Rule of Rose which is delightfully creepy... I just feel the first person horror games are a bit over represented right now._

_Also, should there be more overt shipping or stick to shiptease? More Cinder? More Team JNPR? Less Jaune? More Goddess Pyrrha? Extra helping of lovable heiress Weiss? Super deluxe helping of stripteasing-I mean shipteasing-Yang?_


	7. Let's Play Haunting Ground

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Haunting Ground_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Haunting Ground._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Haunting Ground. Please do not sue me._

* * *

><p>When Pyrrha Nikos arrived at her locker, she found a note pinned to the front door. It was a notice of challenge penned by inked brush. She knew this day was coming ever since Pyrrha accidently ate Yang's pudding cup. And thus, came their challenge to settle once and more for the pudding cup feud. Taking down the notice, Pyrrha found the message to be thus:<p>

_Pyrrha Nikos! I, Yang Xiao Long, hereby challenge you!_

_Ha_. The Goddess of Victory does not run from any challenge. Taking the notice of challenge in hand and crushing it in her fist, Pyrrha shouted to the heavens with the passion equal to that in a young male comic book demographic: "Yang Xiao Long! Anywhere. Anytime. Whatever the challenge! I accept!"

And so, that is how Yang got Pyrrha to agree to the strip horror gaming.

"Wait, what?"

Yang gave a smile that gave no hint of sympathy. "We are going to be play this game that Cinder recommended. You know Cinder? Visiting student from Haven, kind of looks older than her age. Great rack? Well, we play. And each time one of us gets scared and jumps we have to take off a piece of clothing. Simple, right?" Yang crossed her arms and gave a nod.

Pyrrha set down her spear and shield. She was expecting something more… combative. A contest of strength and wills to be held in a grand arena with an audience cheering.

Not her own Team JNPR dorm room. With Jaune sitting by.

"D-Does Jaune r-really have to be here?" Pyrrha did not want to embarrass herself in front of him. This was a challenge in a sport not of her forte; Pyrrha desperately wanted to impress.

"He's the referee!" Yang cheered.

"I'm just the referee," Jaune sighed. "I kind of also ate Yang's pudding cup too… I mean seriously that strawberry banana pudding cups are… just wow! Anyways, I referee this and I don't have to pay her for them. You know how expensive those pudding cups are!? Imported ingredients and fruits picked only on a full moon! You know how long it takes to get a full moon when half of it is blown up?"

Pyrrha sighed.

Jaune explained the rules. First person to close their eyes or turn away from the screen have to strip. Simple enough. Turns will alternate based on time or voluntary concession. The contest lasts as long as the game or when one party admits defeat or both parties concede to a draw.

Pyrrha held the controller in hand. There will be no draws. Victory for the Goddess of Victory. Defeat for Yang Xiao Long! The famous arena fighter was dressed in her usual combat uniform, as was Yang. Taking a seat, Yang began loading up the game of the evening: _Haunting Ground_. The intro movie played.

Naturally the protagonist, Fiona, was stripped naked in a cage.

"Yang…"

"What?"

"Is there a certain reason why this game was chosen…"

"Whatever could you mean, Miss Nikos?"

"I mean she's nak-_eep_!" Pyrrha shrieked as a jump scare popped out at her. With an eerie mood, Pyrrha clutched her heart as the terrifying monstrosity that could barely be called a man limped away into the shadows. "Oh...Oh my… my heart…"

"Say ref, that's a classic jump right?" Yang nudged. Jaune agreed. Pyrrha scowled. The first point went to Yang as Pyrrha undid an arm bracelet.

"This will be the last", Pyrrha declared.

Slowly, Pyrrha advanced through the game facing stalkers and creepers and all manners of methodical jump scares. Slowly, Pyrrha had to strip article after article of clothing from herself.

A few minutes later, Pyrrha was huddled on the carpet in front of the television. She had refused to yield the controller to Yang and was down to her undergarments, a blanket donated by Jaune keeping her somewhat decent. Jaune himself was blindfolded. Yang was rolling the floor laughing.

Pyrrha Nikos will not allow herself to be undone by this game.

"_Eeep_!"

"Not doing so well are ya, Pyrrha?" Yang said with a confident smile. Pyrrha sighed. She removed another article, her second to last. Pyrrha felt her chest lighten. She was down to the cloth that covered her lower parts. "Seems one more scare and I win," Yang observed.

Pyrrha took in a deep breath. Yang had grown more and more tolerant of horror games through the week whereas Pyrrha resigned herself to covering her head with a pillow during Yang and Jaune's play sessions of various first person horror games.

It was a disadvantage, but it's not over until it's over.

"This is where my counter attack begins, Yang." Pyrrha readied herself. She watched a cutscene where Danielle, the maid, watched her character eat her meal. An awkward conversation carried by Danielle about being unable to feel pain or pleasure ensured… then came the gestures towards the womb… and the screaming and laughing and a shattered mirror…

Oh… oh… it's coming… it's coming…

"_Eeeeeeeep_!"

Pyrrha was crying. She was just too terrified to go on. Yang stood up in a grand victory poise as she tackled Pyrrha to the ground.

"Now it comes off, Pyrrha!"

A wrestling match ensued between the victorious Yang Xiao Long and a defeated Pyrrha Nikos who, after a short tussle, was left bare on the blanket. Yang held the pink bear stamped cloth trophy high into the air as a gesture of her triumph.

"Y-Yang," Pyrrha sobbed from the terror. "Y-You win."

Yang proceeded to dance and sing of her great glory. Jaune sighed.

"Is it over ye-" Jaune undid his blindfold, having forgotten the stipulations of the challenge and why he was wearing the blindfold in the first place.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha. He continued looking at Pyrrha. _All of Pyrrha_.

Pyrrha threw a bed at Jaune. Yang rolled on the floor laughing at Jaune was knocked out due to having a mattress along with its frame being thrown to his head and Pyrrha flushed red from embarrassment.

The next day, the Goddess of Victory laid her head down at the breakfast table. She couldn't face Jaune, her very own team captain. It was simply impossible. When she saw Jaune approached, Pyrrha quickly left the table and disposed of her tray. She took a walk into the courtyard, not wanting any company.

But people have a habit of being bothered.

"Excuse me, Miss Nikos?"

"Huh? Oh… you're…"

"Cinder," the girl introduced herself. More of a woman. Her features were well developed and she looked much older than Pyrrha. With an air of maturity and seductive wisdom, the girl gave a low bow. "You seemed trouble. Care to talk about it?"

Pyrrha sighed. She did need to vent.

"Well you see…" And so Pyrrha explained her troubles. The bet with Yang. The strip horror game. The embarrassment by seeing by a boy-not to mention a boy she had a particular interest in… last night was the Goddess of Victory's most shameful display.

"It appears… beyond your defeat, you're more disappointed you lost. Especially showing that you're a scaredy cat in front of your lover."

"L-lover?"

"Isn't he the lover of the Goddess of Victory?" Cinder asked with a tilted head.

"_No_!"

"But you want him to be." Pyrrha twiddled her thumbs silently like a little girl's who deepest secret has been exposed. "I'll just take that for what it is… but anyways, the solution is simple, Miss Nikos."

"What is it?"

"Tell him the truth," Cinder said with a careless shrug. "A reputation's a thing that can be tossed away. Gained or stolen. No need to get frustrated. What good is a reputation if you have no friends? I doubt he would care. Especially if he is to be your lover."

Pyrrha nodded with a crimson tinge on her cheeks. "You're right… thank you," Pyrrha said with a bow and ran off.

Cinder watched the young girl run off. _Ah_, to be young and in love… Cinder wondered if she would ever know the taste of it. The red string of fate attached to her heart had not quite yet found its other end. But soon, she supposed. _Soon_.

Pyrrha ran into the Team JNPR dorms and found Jaune dozing off with a comic book as a blanket. It was far from a rare sight but still, Pyrrha leaned closer taking in his scent.

It was a strange habit, slowly becoming a ritual.

"Jaune," Pyrrha whispered with her breath inches away from his.

"Huh? What? Are we under attack? Oh hey, it's Pyrrha. What's up?" Jaune hastily wiped from drool from his mouth. "Oh and sorry about last night…"

"It's okay… but Jaune… I don't think I can handle scary games," Pyrrha admitted sadly.

Jaune shrugged. "You know we don't have to play scary games."

"W-we don't?" Pyrrha was surprised. She thought Jaune was only impressed by girls who could play the terrifying games of horror he often played with Team RWBY.

"Nah, they get boring after a while. Want to try some fighting games at the arcade in Downtown Vale? Then we can kick a can on our way back to the dorms," Jaune suggested.

"C-can it be an aluminum can?" Pyrrha requested softly. She wanted to win but more than that… she wanted to _impress_. Even if it meant using her semblance of polarity to be the best, she wanted Jaune to see nothing but. Jaune gave her a knowing smile with a ruffle on the head.

"Sure, then afterwards we can some dinner. Man, I want some fried chicken," Jaune suggested. "But you know, you don't have to win at everything. Take me for example, I'm bad at everything."

"No you're not…" Pyrrha sat down on the table. The SchneeStation 2 controller from the previous night still there. Stroking it gently, Pyrrha declared, "one day I'll beat _Haunting Ground_."

"Take it one day at a time," Jaune suggested. "Nobody gets good in a day."

"I recall telling you something similar when we first started training on the rooftops…"

"Did you?"

Pyrrha looked to the floor. "… probably not, but still. Would you mind keeping me company while I play it?"

"Of course. But first, let's play some arcade games and get some dinner!" Jaune stood up and went towards his closet. He was rummaging through his things to find his wallet. "It's a guy's job to pay right? Now where did I put that allowance my mom sent me… Oh! And after dinner we can get some ice cream. You like strawberry right? Man I'm a rocky road guy myself but… hey Pyrrha, you think I can have a taste? I got a coupon for ice cream somewhere in here… eggs too..."

Watching Jaune from a short distance across the room, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like that," Pyrrha said softly with a blush, out of Jaune's earshot. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Haunting Ground Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_Iono what I'm doing next… either SCP: Containment Breach or maybe Fatal Frame… or Siren… iono. I'm working on Rule of Rose but it's probably going to be a while before it's finished. I have quite the list and only so much time to write/watch Let's Plays/play these damned games again._

_More strip horror gaming?_

_Also Halloween is coming up on October 31st. I was thinking of doing a special chapter where the cast could watch a scary movie (Ringu, the original Japanese version of the Ring, is the only good horror film that comes to mind). I thought it'd be a nice change of pace to have a Let's Watch movie night for a change on the special night of horror. Popcorn anyone?_

_Also at some point after I finish all these horror games (I kind of want to hold off on the sequels), I'll probably move onto a different genre. Maybe JRPGs? Zombie genre? Weiss plays Grand Theft Auto?_

_I love the Halloween by the way. _


	8. Let's Play Alien: Isolation

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Alien: Isolation_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Alien: Isolation_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Alien: Isolation_

* * *

><p><em>Chaos!<em>

"Happy birthday, Weiss," Yang congratulated. It was a small event within the Team RWBY dorm when Yang handed Weiss a white gift bag complete with a cute, little white bow. Taking the package, Weiss looked at her teammate with a confused look.

"It's not my birthday," Weiss admitted slowly. "Uh… but thanks?"

"It isn't? Oh well! No problem!" Yang said with a smile. "I was browsing the game section and they had this new game out. And I was like… okay, what does Weiss love more than sharks and penguins?"

"Sea otters…?" Weiss' reaction was weak.

"No! _Aliens_!" Yang gestured with her hands. "And then I noticed it said '_Isolation_' at the end and I was like, well isn't Weiss always going on in her diary about how lonely she is?"

"I'm not lonely-_Wait_. You were reading my dai-"

Yang cut Weiss off.

"-and then I was like, hey mister shopkeep, fifty lien and he was like '_sure little miss_' and here we are so I gotta go now, so ta ta for now, please enjoy, sayonara, ciao," said Yang as she ran out of the Team RWBY dormitory into the halls and far from Weiss' wintery wrath.

All alone, Weiss looked at the package. One the greenish hue cover was a woman in what appeared to be a space suit with a look of dread and terror and anxiety.

Was this game a challenge?

She looked out the window. She saw the blue sky and birds chirping. Did she really need to push herself and play a stupid, probably terrifying game when she could, maybe be… enjoying her youth? Falling in love? Eating some frozen bananas?

Weiss looked back at the cover.

Weiss sighed.

"Okay… guess I'll play it," Weiss said as she began installing it on her Schee-ple laptop. The game loaded quickly on her top-of-the-line state-of-the-art computer and before long Weiss was comfortable in her battle station ready to tackle whatever monstrosity would come her way.

_Blood._

Weiss scratched her head. There was no blood yet but the thought wouldn't leave her mind. Well, no matter Weiss thought. She was playing as Amanda Ripley, daughter of Ellen Ripley and sent to Sevastopol Station to find a recording or something. Weiss wasn't quite sure, it didn't matter.

This Weyland-Yutani Corporation seemed like a shady bunch anyways.

"So… I'm… in my panties huh," Weiss noted as she got out of the chamber. She began walking around what appeared to be a locker room. Taking a shower and getting dressed, Weiss felt no sense of terror.

Maybe this isn't a scary game, Weiss thought with a smile.

And so Weiss played and played… and there was talking… and more talking…

Where was the action? Where was the drama?

Weiss demanded… something… something more!

_Blood…_

Yes! That was it! Weiss wanted… what she wanted was...

_Blood for the Blood God!_

_Skulls for the Skull Throne!_

Huh? Weiss rubbed her head. That was strange. There was a terror in her heart, like a gaping hole that would not close.

Soon the cutscene came and Weiss saw as the crew attempted to enter Sevastopol Station only to get separated from the rest of the team. Opening the hatch, Weiss entered Sevastopol Station. Alone, naturally.

"Okay," Weiss smiled to herself. "Finally something to do!"

Entering the darkness of the station, Weiss found little of interest. Didn't this station have a light? And Weiss continued on through the seemingly abandoned station. There were flares to light the path and green terminals to access but little in the way of things to do…

Weiss felt… strangely bored.

Darkness? Shadows? Did that really scare her?

No…

Before long Weiss stumbled upon some dead bodies. Her heart had hardened, what could these broken corpses do to her? Against the fortified mental prowess of a Schnee, what is a few dead?

And so Weiss continued on with flare in hand…

Until a cutscene came and a crazy man held a gun to her head.

"How dare you! What insolence!"

Weiss wanted to chuck a rock at this man… this man who had the audacity to make demands of her and order her to fetch her own supplies and things. How rude! This craven!

Oooh… Weiss was frustrated as a thought permeated like an echo through her head.

_Kill… Maim… _

Yes… yes… that was it… that was the proper course.

Weiss continued playing… the survivors of the Sevastopol… the Seegson Synethic '_Working Joes_'... the damned Aliens… all of them…

All of them… there should only be one recourse...

_Kill…_

_Maim…_

That's right, Weiss thought with a smile as drool began leaking from the corner of her mouth. The bullets in her pistol were empty and she shot hopelessly into her enemies. The terror and dread, the creeping shadows.

All of it terrified Weiss Schnee.

There was only one recourse the heiress desired.

And that… was to...

_Kill… Maim… KILL… MAIM... KILL! MAIM!_

The intense beating her in her heart would not stop. Swirling emotions of rage, envy, heresy, blasphemy, and all manners of foulness rank amok in the heiress' young mind. Tainted, twisting black like a dark hole the memories of all her previous life vanished. Destroyed. Rendered by every possibility unsalvageable. Replaced only by two commands:

_KILL! MAIM!_

Weiss Schnee had lost her sanity.

Yang and Blake arrived at the dorm some time later after an adorable luncheon at a quaint little cafe in the mountains of Vale. When they arrived back at the dorm room, they found Weiss hunched over her laptop, foaming at the mouth and playing the game _Aliens: Isolation_.

Blake picked up

"Oh hey, that's the birthday present I got for Weiss," said Yang.

"But it's not her birthday."

"So…?"

"I-nevermind. Yang, you do realize you gave Weiss a chaos tainted artifact," Blake observed nonchalantly. "It's destroying her very soul and mental fabric."

Yang cleaned her ear with a pinky and replied with a simple, "a what?"

Blake's shoulder dropped from the lack of enthused response before providing an explanation. "Basically you gave Weiss a demonically possessed item that's making her hear voices in her head tempting her to Chaos."

Yang shrugged. "That's what you get when you buy from shady bootleggers. But seriously, people hear voices in their heads all the time."

"Yes, and we put them in mental institutions."

Looking over at the heiress chained foaming at the mouth screaming heresy and blasphemy while playing _Aliens: Isolation_, Yang glanced back at Blake. "And in Weiss' case… this is bad... how again?"

With a death glare, Blake un-holstered her weapon.

"I'm going to throttle you."

"Okay, okay! So how do we save Weiss?"

Blake rubbed her chin.

"I've got an idea," Blake suggested as she led Yang across the hall. A few minutes later, Pyrrha was in the Team RWBY dormitory ready for battle. Spear and shield in hand, the _Goddess of Victory_ was excited.

"A rematch already!" Pyrrha was more than happy to obliged Yang if it meant a chance at redeeming her honor. "What shall it be? Another round of strip horror gaming? I will let you know Jaune and I have been training!"

Yang tilted her head.

"In stripping?"

Pyrrha blushed a furious red. "N-No! Wh-what nonsense! Horror gaming!"

Blake placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Pyrrha, you're the only one who can save Weiss… we need you… we need your semblance. We need polarity."

Pyrrha looked over Weiss who was playing _Aliens: Isolation_ intensely.

"Uh… what exactly do you want me to do…?"

Blake gave a cough as Yang produced a chalk board covered in calculus and experimental theories with strange diagrams. It felt like something pulled straight out of Professor Oobleck's classroom.

"You see Pyrrha, your semblance polarity has the ability to create positive and negative charges within metals however it is my belief that when used upon a sufficiently dipole human that you can separate their personalities with one being known as Person A and the other being Person B. Weiss is tainted by Chaos which I believe can seperated if you applied your semblance on her. Then once the two halves are separated we can contain the darkness in her heart which will return Weiss to normal."

"What."

Blake brought a hand to her face. "Yang? You want a go at this?"

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Use your semblance on the princess sitting over there and we pound the crap out of whatever baddie comes out of her. Simple? Easy? Do it."

Pyrrha sighed. This wasn't the strangest request from Yang Xiao Long yet. Why not?

"Here goes nothing…" Pyrrha muttered as she focused her powers on Weiss Schnee.

In a torrent of magic and aura, a profound reaction took place on Weiss. The foaming of the mouth became more violent. The shouts and screams of heresy more violent and demented. Soon, a shadow emerged from the back of heiress as if pulled from an otherworldly force.

Then there it was, the darkness in Weiss' heart. Hunched over in a pitched black skin and as large as a beowulf, a beast like no other… a being not of this world… an alien… it was… Weiss' shadow… her true self…

"Xenomorph!" Blake screamed.

"Jump it!" Yang commanded as the brawler leaped into battle and smashed a hole into the dormitory floor. "Dang it," Yang screamed as she missed with returned with kicks.

Like greased lightning, the black beast evaded each attack. It's moves were rusty and clunky, as if it were restricted to certain angular movements.

Pyrrha entered with multiple spear thrusts, destroying Weiss' bed.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha yelled at an unconscious Weiss who was being tended to by Blake. Drawing forth her shield, Pyrrha hurled it with the whole of strength twisting her entire body to enhance the throw with great momentum.

The Xenomorph was slammed right into the gut before Yang launched a barrage of dust-enhanced punches right into it's face.

"Take that. And that! And some of this! And here's a… _kick_!"

And with that, the Xenomorph was kicked out through the window.

Yang and Pyrrha began jumping up and down happily. Cheering and excitement came from the burning autumn duo as the two clapped excitedly at their great victory over the foul beast.

"Uh… guys… you just unleashed a monster onto campus."

"We did?" The once-triumphant pair said in unison as they looked out the window. Blake brought a palm to her face not believing the stupidity of some the strongest huntresses in Beacon.

Outside their window, the Xenomorph wrecked havoc and terror amongst the student populace.

"So… guess we should stop it huh…?" Yang suggested nervously.

"Y-Yeah… let's do that…" Pyrrha nodded.

Blake sighed.

"You two… don't." But it was too late. Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long had already leaped down onto the courtyard to engage the beast in round two.

They came back a few minutes later heavily wounded.

"Man… that stupid thing just wouldn't hold still. It just… got faster and faster! None of my punches or kicks could connect," Yang groaned as she slumped onto her top bump. "If it didn't scurry away into the sewers we could have gotten him…"

Pyrrha dropped to the floor and rested her scratched face on the carpet. "That… that… monster… it just wouldn't… my spear couldn't even graze him."

"It's learning," Blake said nonchalantly. "I could have told you that. I've done some light reading on Xenomorphs. They start off rather sluggish but repeated encounters only make it smarter… and more deadly."

Yang slapped the wall, adding another hole to the Team RWBY dorm.

"So what do we do then, Miss Bookworm?"

"We chase it obviously," Blake said. Pyrrha and Yang agreed. Yang hopped off the bed as Blake laid the unconscious Weiss onto Ruby's bed. "Good night fair heiress, we shall avenge thee."

Yang grabbed Blake's shoulder.

"Come on, this ain't Ruby-eo and Jaune-liet," the brawler said with a pull to the bookish ninja.

The trio of Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha entered the sewers of Beacon. The underground labyrinths to supply and transport water throughout the campus was designed with a distinct architecture resembling a very retrograde space station.

"Man, this place is kind of…" Yang brushed away from steam blowing from a vents in the smooth and sleek halls that appeared straight out of a science fiction novel. "It feels like a different world."

Blake nodded in agreement. "We need to move quickly… but it seems the Xenomorph has been having it's way with the electrical circuits."

"What makes you say that?" Pyrrha asked.

The lights began to flicker on and off with some parts of the hall becoming permanently pitched black.

"That," Blake responded. "Let's move. The longer it's out there… the more it learns… and the stronger it gets. Stick together, I can hear and smell out it's general location… But we still need to work as a team. We're taking it down."

"Aye aye cap'," Yang acknowledged with a smile.

"Following your lead, Captain Blake," Pyrrha joined in.

Blake sighed.

"Just don't slow me down," Blake said as she dashed down the waterways with Yang and Pyrrha following closely behind. The footsteps began accelerate rapidly as Blake made twists and turns through the tight corners following the scent of the Xenomorph.

"I can smell the thing," Yang called out as they made one final turn into a darkened tunnelway. Pyrrha nodded as the pair drew their weapons and prepared for combat.

"Hold," Blake cautioned and stopped in her tracks. The other two followed suit and turned on their temporary leader, frustrated at the lack of opportunity to redeem themselves. "Something's… something's wrong…"

"What is it?" Yang shrugged. "I can smell the thing! It's just down this dark tunnel."

"It's true… I can smell the foul beast down this way as well," Pyrrha gestured down the tunnel with her spear. "We must go now and vanquish it before it grows stronger."

Blake paused in thought before speaking.

"That's just it… your nose is human… it's normal…"

"So?" Yang shrugged.

"How many Xenomorphs does it take to make it smell so bad even a human can pick up the scent?"

Yang started counting her fingers while Pyrrha walked her through the math. After a quick refresher in basic algebra and reminding her of the multiplication tables, Yang found an answer.

"A lot?"

There a scurrying sound, as if a host of insects were caught by light and escaping from its nest. A rapid movement of limbs and sharp joints. The sound of crackling exoskeletons and clittering of chitin.

"It's a hive!" Blake screamed as she ordered the other two to beat a retreat. "Run!"

Firing their weapons at the oncoming tidal wave of black beast, their ammo went low from the rapid fire. None of which seemed to have any effect on the now hardened exoskeletons of the fully matured beasts.

"We're boned! So boned!" Yang cried as they ran away.

"Yang, we can't give up. There has to be way to defeat them," Pyrrha urged as she followed Yang closely, her rifle-spear armed and primed for shots. Blake was behind them attempting to provide rear guard coverage under Pyrrha's sharpshooting fire and Yang's heavy dust-empowered explosive punches.

To their horror, their bombardment did nothing to slow the Xenomorph chase.

We need something stronger, Blake knew this. Running down the tunnelway to the entrance, this swarm of Xenomorphs would be unleashed onto the school… there had to be a way to take them out…

"Back to the dorm! Keep baiting them back to the dorm!" Blake ordered.

The trio ran back to the dorm as the black swarm continued their relentless pursuit of three pale young girls in their late teens. "What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked once they closed the door behind them. "Is this where we spring a magnificent counter attack?"

"Or do we just have an epic last stand in the place where we sleep and change clothes?" Yang wondered aloud. "I mean, I don't mind. It's just I kind of wanted a clean room before I kicked the bucket."

Blake shook her head. "Neither."

Blake walked over to Weiss' closet and plucked out several vials of high quality dust. With some duct tape, an alarm clock, and a lot of inventive wiring, the form came into being.

It was a dust-powered timed bomb.

"Blake…" Pyrrha gasped. "You don't mean…"

"We are taking them all down with us," Blake nodded as bomb as though it were the instrument of their salvation. "This is our last stand. We can channel all of our aura to protect ourselves and Weiss. Then we can detonate this and take out the entire swarm."

"Blake. I'm scared," Pyrrha admitted.

"I am too…" Yang said softly.

"It's okay… we're all scared." The three smiled at each other and held hands. Forming a great aura shield to protect themselves and Weiss. The Xenomorph swarm had completely surrounded the dormitory. They began scurrying into the walls and could be seen rapidly advancing towards the holes into the RWBY dorm room.

The trio knelt around Weiss. The bomb was primed. Our heroines focused their aura.

"Wait," Yang paused. "What about all the other people in the dorm?"

Blake shot a glare at Yang. "What about them?"

_Booooom!_

In the shattered remains Team RWBY dorm room Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake were piled up naked on Ruby's bed. The blast of dust having incinerated their clothing as the vast bulk of their aura was focused into protecting their own skin and Weiss. Crisp remains of Xenomorphs were found burning away across the dormitory. An icy easterly wind came and blew the torn pages of Weiss' diary into the air and across the Beacon campus as terrified students began looking towards the pages for answers.

Weiss woke up and yawned seeing familiar faces but not realizing immediately their state of total undress.

"G-Good mooorning… wait… This isn't my bed… _wait_… what the heck happened here!"

Weiss only found a reply from the blue sky and birds landing on her bedpost.

There was a knock on the door, the only part of the dorm that wasn't entirely destroyed. The walls, the ceiling, and much of the floor was wrecked but the door endured. And the door promptly fell off its hinges and landed with a loud thud revealing a pair of team captains.

Ruby and Jaune were standing at the doorway each holding a basket of cookies.

"Uh… we just got back from the cookie sale… I had a coupon you see… and… uh… Weiss... did me and Ruby just walk in on something we shouldn't have?" Jaune asked as he looked away with a red hue on her cheeks from Weiss and the nude others laying exhausted. Weiss was speechless at the situation.

"Were you guys playing naked twister on my bed?" Ruby asked innocently. "I wanna join!"

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Alien: Isolation Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_This went in… directions._

_I still don't know what I'm doing next and I can't think of a good game that would match well with Cinder or Nora. I'd also like to try doing a bro-night between Ren and Jaune because there's no romance better than a bromance._


	9. Let's Play Ao Oni

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Ao Oni_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Ao Oni._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Ao Oni._

* * *

><p>Cinder cracked her back, delighted that she had finished another level in <em>Ao Oni<em>.

The criminal mastermind had found her addiction to the simplistic yet terrifying game a thrilling experience. The terror of being locked in a mansion with an unpredictable demon lurking the shadows… ah… what a _rush_.

So Cinder played, gleefully spending her undercover school days at the library computer terminals enjoying the latest versions of the cult classic horror game. With a smile, she continued onwards, careful and methodical in ensuring she had a plan to get away from anyone she'd meet. People passed by, gossiping and whispering about the beauty who spent her days shut off from the world. Concentrating solely on her game, Cinder gave ash about what others thought.

Then came the tap on her shoulder.

"_Aaaah_!" Cinder gave a pitched shriek. An unexpected touch from a stranger. Cinder turned around, glaring at the blonde boy who defied the myth that she was an _untouchable_ beauty.

"Yo!" Jaune Arc greeted. "Mind if I ask what game you're playing?"

Cinder scowled. The boy was friends with the RWBY girls and Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. They were potential huntresses who could easily defy her plans. She best not get on their radar by upsetting one of their friends.

"I am playing _Ao Oni_," Cinder said flatly. She was close to beating this particular version. There was no need any distractions. The mysterious and mature beauty just wanted to play her favorite game in peace. Was that too much to ask?

"Oh, neat. Thanks," he said before leaving with a stack of comic books.

The oaf, Cinder thought as she turned back to her game, finding herself chased and corner by the demon from a surprise spawning point.

"Darn," Cinder cursed. She was off her groove.

Just what was causing it?

Soon came lunch, and Cinder felt a grumble in her tummy. Standing up and shutting off the terminal, Cinder made her way to the cafeteria for a smoothie or something. Fruit blended, of course, with wild strawberries and cherries finished with a generous shot of hot sauce.

Fiery, just the way Cinder likes it.

After taking her order from a confused cafeteria worker, Cinder sat down to enjoy her drink. She had not yet finished the first sip through a crazy straw when, out of the corner of her eye, Cinder saw Jaune approaching with a tray of food.

"Hey there," he smiled. "So… notice you're all alone… Miss…?"

"Fall. Cinder Fall," was the reply he received. Cold and neutral but to a doofus the connotation was lost.

"So, mind if I take a seat?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "It's a free kingdom after all," she said. Normally students would avoid her but this one seemed to be a glutton for punishment. Nothing short of sheer insanity or obscene stupidity could make him want to approach someone like her and think he'd emerge unscathed.

"So I was trying that game you were playing earlier."

"Huh?"

"That game, _Ao Oni_. I looked it up. Pretty fun. Simple and elegant," Jaune said as he began pouring syrup over his pancakes.

"Y-You liked _Ao Oni_?"

Jaune took a bite of his food. "Well yeah. It's definitely interesting how the terror comes through the game-play and mechanics rather than the graphics. It's like… the game makes you feel tense. It's not like you're stuck in a dark room with a flashlight. You're in a brightly lit hallway and you know exactly what's coming at you. Also the story is pretty cool."

Cinder looked at the boy with mouth agape. A mixture of pleasing shock and amazement graced her face. This was a rare opportunity… a moment of a life time.

Finally after all this time… Finally someone who understands!

"S-Say… w-would you… would you... m-mind coming to my room later… w-we could play _Ao Oni_…," Cinder suggested bashfully. With a mouth half-full from food, Jaune replied.

"Schure," he agreed.

Cinder placed a hand to her chest. Her heart was thumping.

Did she just… _make a date_?

Cinder had spent the afternoon cleaning her dorm. She had sent Mercury and Emerald on a wild goose chase mission off in a distant corner of Vale so she could have the room all to herself for the rest of the day and night. Nothing would disturb her. Everything must be perfect.

Looking to everything, preparations were complete: snacks, comfortable chairs, the computer terminal all set up.

There was a knock on the door. The final piece was here.

Jaune said hello.

"Hello," Cinder greeted softly welcoming her guest. "Make yourself at home," she offered as Jaune saw the cleanliness and orderly room.

"Wow, this is pretty...spotless! I have seven sister's and their rooms aren't nearly as clean…," Jaune praised as he looked around the neatness and orderly surroundings. A nice spread of chips and dip were laid out neatly on a coffee table. "You'd make a pretty good housewife."

Cinder blushed. Was that a proposal?

The pair played _Ao Oni_, alternating turns. Cinder was naturally very good although Jaune was enjoying himself despite being caught several times. The host generously allowed Jaune to continue with additional attempts, taking advantage to make smalltalk. They conversed in all sorts of things: their favorite colors, animals, and food… what they like to do in their free time…

...what sort of person they're looking for a soul mate.

"I'd like a nice quirky girl," Jaune described as he began outrunning the namesake terror. The hallways were cramped but the demon was deceptively fast. Quick movements and sharp turns are necessary to outrun the fiend.

Placing a slender finger on her lips, Cinder thought.

"I'd like… a man who shares my passion…"

"For world domination?"

"It's a silly pipe dream!" Cinder laughed nervously. She was quite serious about world domination.

Jaune laughed as well before looking at the time.

"Ah… I gotta go. I promised I'd play some games with Ruby… well it's more like I'll play some games and she watches with Zwei in her arms."

"Wait… y-you mean…"

"Yeah I have to go," said Jaune as he made her way to the exit.

"W-Will you come back?"

"Sure, just call me up… oh, we can exchange numbers later. I'm sure we'll run into each other again. Small school after all. See you later," said Jaune as he stood at the exist. Watching the door close, Cinder slumped to her knees. She was dumbfounded. She was rejected. The brief date was over. He was gone. She was all alone.

There was a chill in her heart. Don't all ashes turn cold in time?

In the Team JNPR dorm, Jaune continued playing _Ao Oni_. Ruby sat in a chair next to him holding Zwei for comfort. Strangely enough, Ruby watched with a smile as Jaune continued playing.

"You know, this game isn't scary at all," Ruby said.

Jaune shrugged. "The terror is in outrunning this demon…"

Ruby leaned closer, cheering Jaune one excitedly. She threw out suggestions left and right, and when Jaune successfully avoided the demon she threw Zwei into the air like a pom pom.

"You're quite the cheerleader you know," Jaune joked. "You should join the squad."

Holding the adorable corgi over her mouth, Ruby admitted, "I'm not cute enough…"

"Don't doubt yourself." With a ruffle of Ruby's hair, Jaune changed the topic. "You sure you don't want to play? I can't imagine it's fun watching me play all the time."

"No no no! I like it! Sometimes I just like watching… it's kind of like… watching fish in an aquarium?" The girl in red's mind began travelling to the visits with her mother. Fishes of every color, shape, and size. "Watching can be interesting!"

"But don't you ever want to swim…?"

"Sometimes… but the water's too scary! You know Yang tried to teach me to swim by kicking me into a pool," said Ruby as memories of the incident began flowing back into her mind.

"Well, how about this, we'll start off with the kiddie pool?" Moving aside, Jaune let Ruby roll her chair over to the desk and take over the controls. Ruby held Zwei tighter, scared to take over the keyboard controls.

"I...I'm scared…" Ruby said softly. With a tug on his sleeve, Jaune was pulled back to his hotseat. "Could you keep playing?"

Jaune brought a hand to his chin.

"How about this. I'll be right here to take over if you freeze up, okay?"

It was a tempting offer, one with no drawbacks. She wanted to experience the game after all and if she happened to get too scared to react, she had someone to help her. After a moment's consideration, Ruby slowly nodded. "O-Okay…"

With that, Ruby took her seat on Jaune's lap.

"H-Hey! I'm not a chair," Jaune protested.

"Well you are now," Ruby declared. "I feel more comfortable this way… besides if I freeze up this would be the easiest way for you to take over the controls right?"

"I guess…"

"Then that's settled," Ruby said as she began playing _Ao Oni_ with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play Aoi Oni Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_Well, there it goes… I'm thinking of a Weiss focused chapter next… Rule of Rose is taking me longer than expected. For Weiss I want to give her a terrifying game where she has to challenge her inner demons, her terrors, her horrors… a story of a ruthless corporation with many secrets… secrets that haunt the individual, secrets that want vengeance. You do not abuse and oppress without consequence… Obviously, I'm talking about the Umbrella Corporati… wait-no._

_SCP: Containment Breach, is your time finally here?_


	10. Let's Play SCP: Containment Breach

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play SCP: Containment Breach_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone… little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for SCP: Containment Breach._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or SCP: Containment Breach._

* * *

><p>In the grim darkness of the far future there is only <em>Weiss<em>.

Having braved all the trials by herself, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is left alone. A silent corporate tower, the wreckage of a long forgotten artifacts. All tainted. All impure. What dark twisting nethers and warp must have brought these foul specimens to materialize in our plane of existence?

No matter, Weiss thought. She will endure.

The SCP Foundation housed items and creatures and persons of supernatural origins. Given a designation number following SCP, they number several thousand. They range the relatively harmless SCP-294, a QWERTY-board equipped coffee machine that dispenses anything you ask of it (even a cup of Joe!) so long as it is liquid. Then there are the more terrifying reptilian beast SCP-682 who harbors a hatred for all life… his close friend, SCP-079 who is highly sentient artificial intelligence bound to a cassette tape.

But beyond these, there was one that inspired great terror...

A fiendish granite sculpture, origin unknown. A face marked with green eyes smeared with feces and blood, origin unknown. Superfast that can only move when no one is looking upon it… preferred method of execution was to snap the victim's neck at the base of the skull.

If she wanted to live, Weiss mustn't blink. Not around that… not around it...

_SCP-173_.

A spurt of decontamination gas, Weiss' eyes watered. The urge to blink was strong. She had to resist. If she blinked, SCP-173 would move closer… and closer… an instant too long with skin over her eyes and she was dead. Was this all she was worth? The sins of a company, the sins of our fathers - it was hers to bear. Weiss has to do it. She has to resist it. She must resist it.

She mustn't bli-

Weiss blinked.

"Well shi-"

The sounds of a snapping neck, the sounds of Weiss sighing… the calm after the storm. Looking upon the death messaged that played, Weiss felt the temperature in her blood rise.

_Subject D-9341: Fatal cervical fracture. Assumed to be attacked by SCP-173._

Blinded by sheer rage, Weiss chucked her Schnee-ple laptop out the window.

"Uh… problem there, Weiss?" Ruby asked sitting from her bed watching the heiress play her game. With Zwei nestled at her side, Ruby was sipping on some fruit punch. The day was still bright and blue with scattered clouds. A wonderfully cool day spent inside playing video games.

"No… just… stupid game…" Weiss placed a hand over her heart. The fright had not left her but soon it well. These games were no different than any other activity… like a dance, Weiss simply needed practice to achieve perfection.

Weiss had the practice down but wasn't sure if she was getting any closer to perfection.

Deciding she needed a walk, Weiss stood up and began patrolling the halls of Beacon. The heiress was looking for something, anything really, to take her minds off her recent strings of defeats.

What was out there?

_Here…_

A voice was calling out. Who was it?

_Here… here…_

It came from the depths below… Weiss knew better than to listen to voices in her head but for once, she supposed she might as well indulge them.

And so, Weiss found herself guided to the boiler room.

Opening the door, she found a girl standing. With a pose that made her seem like she was waiting, almost expecting her arrival.

It was a girl with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate hair holding an umbrella. A girl with a tangle of necklaces in a white jacket with a pink interior over a black corset. A girl whose eyes never seem to be one color for long.

With the tip of her umbrella, she introduced herself.

_Neo_.

"Is that your name?" Weiss asked squinting her eyes to read the scratches. Her blade drawn, Weiss called out. "What are you doing here?"

The strange girl gave a stranger smile. With a few quick strokes like an inked brush on paper, she wrote down her challenge onto the granite floor.

_Let's play SCP: Containment Breach, Weiss Schnee._

The object's paranormal abilities had manifested itself. Whatever classification it was, Weiss did not know nor did it matter. The being took the competitive spirit in the air and gave them an appropriate arena within the cage of the Beacon boiler room.

It was a large screen with a desk and keyboard with two comfortable looking desk chairs…

"What the…" Weiss muttered at the site, as she found holding her blade to make her feel faint. The girl, Neo, had already placed her weapon against the wall. Following suit quickly, Weiss found her senses quickly returning. "So no weapons?"

Neo wagged a finger. It meant nope.

Taking a seat, Neo began playing the game with a smile.

The game was _SCP: Containment Breach_… but somehow different. Yes, they were being chased by unleashed horrors such as SCP-173… but there were several containment cells and rooms to choose from to enter.

It was like a gallery of one's mind.

Opening a room, Weiss saw… nothing. But whatever was truly in it, it was not meant for Weiss to see. Neo, however, had her arrogant smile slowly turn to a frown.

Then a look of dread lasted for a second before Neo jumped and made a movement with her mouth. If she had a voice, there would have a been a scream but Weiss heard nothing but air.

With a _blop!_ one of Neo's many necklaces vanished. A timer appeared over Neo's head. 1 minute and 29 seconds.

"Huh?" Weiss mumbled at the sight. What just occurred? Neo shot an angry glare at the Schnee heiress before sliding the keyboard over to her. It was Weiss' turn now.

So be it.

Gritting her teeth, Weiss began to play. The game just the same as ever… only… everything seemed so real. The graphics and movements, it was if Weiss could feel the sheer terror and panic in the character. The shadowy halls and flickering lights… a bad turn caused a moment of panic to seep into Weiss.

Weiss let out a gasp. Suddenly, her neck felt lighter.

Her necklace was gone. A timer appeared over her head. 1 minute and 26 seconds.

"My necklace…" Weiss began putting two and two together… could it be… then a voice in her head came to her. As if the room itself was speaking with her.

_It's the other one's turn._

"Ah… so that's it," Weiss figured. "So this is a game… and whoever gets scared and jumps… loses something and ends their turn?" Weiss asked to Neo who simply smiled and went on with the game. "So once we lose everything… the person with the most time spent playing wins?"

Before long, Neo jumped and several necklaces disappeared this time.

Did this room just up the ante? Fine, Weiss thought with a smile. The world has yet to hear her name resound throughout the heavens. Not the name of Schnee but the name of Weiss.

She won't lose.

Each blink meant SCP-173 crept closer. But that didn't scare her. Not anymore. SCP-173 was simply the sheepdog to the two lambs playing this game. An incentive to make them continue their turns instead of standing around idly.

It was the rooms that Weiss dreaded.

Each of the rooms opened up somewhere. Even on the screen, whenever Neo entered a room the screen would turn blank… each containment cell held something different. That Weiss knew. It held something only she could see…

The first room had a teddy bear. A memento from a dear family friend. That friend was killed in a White Fang attack… She was a pleasant lady who always gave her sweets whenever she visited.

The second room was a dance room where her toes and fingers was slapped with a harsh strike from a ruler for each mistake. Folly and errors must be corrected, often through punishment. A Schnee must practice perfection.

What other way is there to survive in such a world? In an imperfect world, be as perfect as a snowflake.

And so the rooms came to pass, until she came to the room with the mirror. The flickering lights of the hallway guided her here. A room with a code… SCP-whatever, whatever. Weiss entered.

There was a mirror, engraved simply but large. It was a mirror one would look in to see themselves in a wedding dress. Weiss looked in the mirror and did not see that.

Weiss saw herself.

"_Won't anyone look at me? You're not looking at me! You're looking at… you're looking at… all these stupid selfish snowflakes before me!_" Weiss screamed. Family. Friends. Business associates. Company executives… they did this. They hurt all those people. They were the ones who exploited those poor people… but who do they blame? Me me me me me! And who's fault is it!? Not mine… not mine…

_Not mine_!

The game paused. Weiss felt a chill. She had lost most of her clothing as she felt the sweat run down her back. Cool air pressed against her skin, adding to the icy feeling on her skin.

Death? She wasn't scared of death. Death ends this stupid torment. All that taunting… the sheer stupidity… no Weiss wasn't scared of death.

Weiss was scared of living.

Neo continued her smile, wearing nothing but boots and jacket and a lacy undergarment. She crossed her legs and took the keyboard.

Her turn lasted longer than hers. Neo had 4 hours and 23 minutes and 56 seconds floating over her head.

Weiss had 4 hours and 2 minutes and 13 seconds.

Would she really win? Could she last?

This damned game wouldn't stop taunting her! Every room was filled with something she didn't want to see… stories she didn't want to hear… memories she didn't want remembered.

What the hell was with this game!?

"_Argh_!"

Hunger. Fatigue. Mental stability. What does it take to endure a game of horrors?

Weiss felt a breezing chill. Just one piece of clothing left.

Neo was comfortable and did nothing to shield her indecency. In fact, it appeared as though she was enjoying the fair breeze around all her exposed parts. The white jacket was the sole thing maintaining her modesty.

Weiss, on the other hand, simply had a bit of cloth around her lower parts.

_Feeling exposed? Games are more fun with a 'friend'._

"Weiss? Weiss are you in there?" The boiler room opened. "Hey Weiss, I found this note saying you were in the boiler-_whoa_!"

"Great… just great… the idiot's here…" Weiss groaned as she pressed her forehead against the desk. Jaune rushed over to Weiss, his hands covering his eyes.

"Uh… I'm not seeing any of this… but uh… Weiss, are you okay? And uh… why are you playing games naked with another naked girl…?" Neo blushed furiously doing her best to shield her shame.

"…I can't win," Weiss whimpered. Jaune looked towards the screen and saw nothing.

"Are you playing a game?"

"Yeah… and I don't… think I can beat it…," Weiss began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. They were beyond her control as slowly, her hands came to her face. She didn't want to be seen like this. Defeated, naked, exposed… _vulnerable_.

Jaune sighed.

"Weiss… look I know I don't get to say this a lot to a lot of people… and this is probably going to sound out of line and not very helpful… but…"

"But…?" Weiss asked with a meager voice.

"Holy crap just enjoy the damn game!"

Even if it was for a brief instant, the world somehow made sense for Weiss Schnee.

"Enjoy… the game… yes… yes!" Wasn't life not all fun and games…? But sometimes it is! And one should enjoy those moments. Those moments when you face a strong enemy. The correct move isn't to shrink away in fear thinking of how badly you'll lose or what you should have done… that isn't the way to play a game. The epiphany of resounding logic made all those tears a lie.

Win or lose, the correct move is to enjoy the game!

It was a twitch of insanity, like logic straight from Nora's playbook. What did this game even matter? Weiss felt a second wind swell along her back, as if her ship had been pushed by a heavenly wind divinely blessed.

What a joke, Weiss thought. This game is as easy as I make it.

The final time, Neo with 5 hours and 45 minutes and 29 seconds.

And then there was Weiss who went from room to room, outrunning the fiendish SCP-173. The rooms were now empty… void of any past burden or haunting.

It was just her and the beast, and Weiss was having a damn fun time outrunning it. Run run run around.

6 hours and 29 minutes exactly.

"Easy…" Weiss mumbled wiping the sweat from her brow. Eyes were droopy and her brain kept spiking with a grand headache. She felt the clothes on her skin return to her. The chill of being alone vanished.

The defeated Neo, however, was not returned her clothes and remained nude.

Stumbling out of her chair, Neo gave a fearful frown. Both her eyes were white with fright. She stepped away with her arms covering her assets and did a nervous bow which provided a peeking Jaune a generously ample view.

With that, Neo vanished in a blink.

"What a strange girl," Jaune observed. Weiss sighed withdrew her scroll. With a few button presses, she had a direct line to the Schnee Headquarters and their various divisions.

"Schnee Center for the Paranormal?" Weiss said in an exhausted tone to her scroll. "I think I have something in your area of expertise I need you fellas to investigate for me…" After giving the coordinates, the strength in her knees began to buckle. Her butt would have landed on the floor had it not been for Jaune to catch her. The Schnee people would be here soon, and Weiss didn't have to be here for the cleanup.

With a cough, Weiss hung her shoulders low. Exhausted and battered, Jaune assisted her out of the boiler room and up the stairs.

"Come on," Jaune said. "I'll get you to your room. You should get Ruby and them to help you get a shower… I can go to cafeteria and get you some food," he suggested.

Weiss shook her head.

"I want to go to the roof. _Now_," Weiss ordered. Jaune complied.

"Here you are," said Jaune opening the door to the roof.

"Well there goes the day," Weiss sighed as she entered the rooftop with Jaune following close by. The blue day skies were gone and replaced by a starry night. Weiss leaned against the wall of the rooftop exit and slide to the gravel floor.

"There's always tomorrow," Jaune assured seating himself beside Weiss.

Weiss slumped against the wall. "Am I just wasting my days away with these games? I felt like I could have died… but I didn't feel scared of death at all…" Weiss turned to Jaune. "I'm not normal."

"You're just like any of us."

"_No. I'm not_!"

"Okay."

A moment of silence, both unsure of what to say.

"I… don't hate my father," Weiss began softly looking up to the stars. They twinkled in and out of the existence against the cool summer night. The northern star winked back, fixated upon the pair on the rooftop. "But…"

"But?"

Weiss traced a snowflake onto the rooftop gravel. "It's hard to meet his expectations sometimes," Weiss admitted. It was a simple crystalline structure with six points with Weiss finger placed on the middle. "I'm weak. I wish I was stronger… strong enough to destroy it all," Weiss declared crushing the emblem beneath her palm. "I want to rise above it all. I want to be a Schnee, not the Schnee my father is but the kind of Schnee my grandfather knew we could be."

"You still can be. You aren't your dad," Jaune shrugged. "I mean, look at me. I'm probably the biggest disappointment to a dad. Can't fight, can't fish… all I do is play video games and read comic books."

"You can play video games I can't." Weiss brought her knees to her chin. Her head rested on a tilt with her side ponytail swaying to the side. "And you're really good at them."

"Ha, have you seen me play _F.E.A.R._? Besides, anyone can play video games. Seriously, anyone can enjoy them. But not everyone is an heiress to a multi-trillion lien world conglomerate. So that's pretty unique to you."

"Yeah… and everyone knows that. Everyone just sees the benefits of my last name and the wealth and prestige that comes with it. You've no idea how many conversations I've overheard from suitors claiming they'll be the one to '_bag a Schnee princess_'."

"Well you are pretty cute."

"Don't bother trying your luck," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Well, I already know you'll reject me," Jaune said nonchalantly. He laid on the gravel rooftop with a yawn. "Man, I'm getting really comfy here…"

Weiss looked at Jaune with a puzzled look. "If you know I'll always reject you… why do you keep trying? And keeping asking me out on stupid get togethers?"

"Because, my dear Weiss, the reason is simple: _I like you_!" Jaune laughed. "Besides, it's easy to fail when you know the outcome. So there's nothing to risk and nothing to lose."

"That's stupid. Then you're just doing things halfheartedly." Jaune crossed his legs and looked to the stars.

"I like you because you're Weiss, not because you're Weiss Schnee," Jaune admitted with a yawn.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard… and I've been in a fair share of marriage interviews."

Jaune laughed. "At least you're not betrothed to anyone."

"_Yet_ anyways, what with that mother of mine..." Weiss muttered. "But if I was betrothed to you I think one of us would end up six feet under with a tombstone before you'd get to lift the veil."

"That sounds like a bad end." Jaune stifled a yawn. "I think… I'm going to take a nap… man, I'm… pretty tuckered out. I-I think I'll… just sleep here tonight..."

Jaune's eyes slowly closed. Weiss was silent beside him.

Under the starlight, maybe something occurred.

When Jaune awoke the next morning sleeping with gravel bits stuck to his cheeks, he had the faintest memory-an insane memory that no one would believe-_that Weiss had kissed him on the cheek before he fell asleep._

Weiss denied it. Only in his depraved dreams, she screamed. Such an act would never occur within this reality or any other in the infinite realms of possibility. She absolutely denied it.

But whenever he placed a hand on his cheek, the dream felt so strangely real.

* * *

><p><em>RWBY Let's Play SCP: Containment Breach Fin<em>

**Author's Notes: **_Note to self, need more Neo… mute girls are… sort of my thing… hnnng… _

_The boiler room is an SCP._

_I managed to cut open some free time this Saturday although I'm unsure about the rest of the week. I'm considering doing School Days eventually... _

_I'm still open to horror game suggestions._


	11. Let's Play Lucius

**RWBY Let's Play!**

**RWBY**

_RWBY Let's Play Lucius_

**Summary:** _The shopkeep of 'From Dust Till Dawn', in appreciation of Ruby's efforts in thwarting the robbery, lets her select any game from his newly opened video game shop. She plays only the finest games but some games are too scary for her to finish alone... but little does she know she lives in the presence of a horror game master._

**WARNING:** _This will contains spoilers for Lucius._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RWBY or Lucius._

* * *

><p>"Look, Weiss, this game is totally not scary."<p>

"Yang are you absolutely, like totally absolutely, s_ure_?" Weiss had to spell it out for the blonde beauty that she was not in the mood for scary games at the moment. The interim team captain while Ruby was out at the grocery store. Left alone with Blake and Weiss, Yang insisted that they play a game together. Yang happened to have one.

"Yes! I mean come on! Look at it, there's a kid on the cover. And look, he's the son of a politician and he's rich. Your dad owns a corporation and your family's rich and you turned out alright. I mean, come on, how bad can it be?"

Weiss stared at the cover before turning to Blake. "Blake, what's your thoughts?"

Blake, resting on her bed, lowered her book. "It's definitely a horror game. I know horror. I live it every single day…," Blake muttered distantly before turning to her book on how to make a souffle.

"Ugh… we are not going to play this," Weiss stated.

"But Weeeisss, come onnn," Yang begged before a lightbulb lit above her head. "Wait… wait! Could it be… could it be…"

"Could it be what, Yang?"

"Weiss… could it be that you're scared!"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm just not in the mood is all…" Weiss mumbled. The knowing eyes of Yang Xiao Long wouldn't let up. "I-I mean it! I'm not scared at all!"

"Then prove it. You're playing!"

"Oh please, I've got better-"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk," Yang cooed as she began doing the chicken dance. Weiss looked to Blake for support who could only shake her head. Blake was clearly telling Weiss not to fall for it.

But Weiss mistook it for a challenge.

"_Fine_. I'll play."

And so, the game of _Lucius_ began in June 6, 1966. It was a different time when cars were called automobiles and children wore suits and knickers. It was a time when birthday parties for the antichrist were celebrated with reckless abandoned for a child's innocent feelings.

Thusly, when Lucius locked Mary the widowed maid in the walk-in freezer and allowed her to die of hypothermia, there was no remorse. No justice. Simply, the truest act of worship.

When Weiss met her true father, Lucifer, and bowed with reverence at his appearance within the room of burning skies. Her father revealed the stupidity of her ways, having forgotten a key piece of evidence at the crime scene. If Weiss was to continue her reign of terror, she'd need to secure her innocence.

And thus, began Weiss' campaign of death and cover-ups.

"You know what, Yang? This game is pretty good!" Weiss said with a smile as she continued on.

Yang watched in horror.

"That kid is a murderer!"

"Well in his defense the maid was horrid. She got what was coming to her. Oh man, now there are detectives. Useless law enforcement, thinking they can find out who did it… shame I can't toss doughnuts at them like the dogs they are."

Blake placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. "You don't think…"

"It can't be…," Yang's voice trailed off as they watched Weiss play. Slowly, but surely, dark rings formed beneath Weiss' eyes as she began plotting more murders of Dante Manor. With maniacal laughter and sinister smirks, Weiss seemed to sink her very soul into the game.

"This game… this game," Weiss laughed. "It's great! Just perfect!"

Yang and Blake held each other tightly, terrified at the heiress' transformation.

A few hours later, Yang and Blake brought Jaune and Ren into the Team RWBY dorm. They found Weiss obsessed with hunched over the computer monitor having sunk herself deep into the game. Jaune and Ren were dressed in black with white collars. They each held a jar of Holy Dust and wondering why they were in the getups.

"So we needed to perform an exorcism," Blake explained. "It seems Weiss has been possessed by something… and we're terrified-I mean-concerned about her obsessive gaming habits."

"Yeah and we needed two celibate males."

"Hey…" Ren tried to defend himself but found the it too energy taxing. Jaune nudged Ren and whispered into his ear and asked a question.

"Pst, Ren. What does celibate mean?"

Ren whispered back. "Have you kissed Pyrrha yet?"

"No!"

"You're definitely celibate," Ren stated.

"Okay anyways, here you go," said Blake handing the males of Team JNPR written instructions. "Just do what I wrote while me and Yang lock the door-I mean-wait outside for you guys to finish."

And without a buzz, the bumblebee left the room.

"Uh… okay. I guess we're doing this then," Jaune said as he read the instructions. "Uh… I think I'm going to close my eyes for this," Jaune said looking at Weiss."

"Me too…"

"Ready Ren?"

Ren nodded and they closed their eyes. The pair raised high the jars of Holy Dust above their heads before chanting: "_The power of dust compels you! The power of dust compels you! The power of dust compels you!_"

Tossing sprinkles of holy dust at Weiss, there was a smell of burning. And screams.

"Say… Ren… do you smell something burning?"

"Yeah… but I'm kind of scared to open my eyes."

"Me too…"

Opening their eyes at the same time, Ren and Jaune saw Weiss… who was no longer a Weiss of this world. Darkness and demonic energies pulsated around her like a fiery aura of death and decay.

"Welp, nice knowing you Ren."

"Nice knowing you too, Jaune."

Weiss lept at the pair with an unearthly ferocity.

Outside the room, Yang and Blake leaned against the wall hearing Jaune and Ren's high pitched screams. "So I imagine they're doing fine in there," Yang said confidently.

"Or they're dead."

"Hey, they'll be fine," Yang insisted. "We should check on them," Yang said opening the door.

She saw a burning gate to hell inside with Jaune and Ren being offered as sacrifices. Ren and Jaune both screamed for Yang to help them who could only give them a wide smile and eyes that turned blank. They reflected no light or hint of their surroundings when Yang slammed the door shut.

"Welp!" Yang shrugged. "Time to hit the library," said Yang as she pulled Blake away. "We got that test in Professor Port's class I want to study for. Say, does that old geezer ever give you creepy looks?"

"H-Hey, wait! What about Weiss? We can't leave her demonically possessed!"

"We totally can Blake," Yang said with a smile dragging the young faunus to the library. "We totally can."

* * *

><p><em>Let's Play Lucius Fin<em>

**Author's Notes:** _WORST VOLUME FINALE EVER. Bunch of… bad writers… with their over-stuffed cast and hype 'pls be excite' and… blah! Episode 11 was great! IT WAS GREAT. THEN EPISODE 12 HAPPENED. Keikaku not good enough? IS THERE TOO MUCH KEIKAKU?_

_I have a right to be mad. Every fanfiction writer thinks they can do better than the canon writers. Hence why it exists._

_That aside, I've been busy and it's harder to find time to write. This was short. ;_; like lyfe._

_The struggle is real._


End file.
